Of Pudding and Bubble Tea
by Annannnn13
Summary: Bagai pepatah, jangan menilai buku dari cover-nya. Sifat asli Tao tidak segarang wajahnya. Luhan tidaklah semanis dan selembut rupanya. Bagaikan bubble tea, banyak kejutan di tiap hisapannya. Kristao. Hunhan. A tad bit of Surprise. School verse.
1. A Cup of Bubble Tea, Please

**Title:** **Of Pudding and Bubble Tea**

 **Chapter:** **not decided yet**

 **Starring:** **Huang Zitao, Wang Darren, Huang Xiaoming, Wu Yi Fan, Xi Luhan, etc**

 **Author: Annannnn**

 **Pairing:** **YifanTao**

 **Rating:** **PG** **15**

 **Genre: drama |** **fluff** **highschool verse**

 **Disclaimer:** Saya hanyalah manusia biasa yang mengimajinasikan mereka bersama. Tidak ada kaitannya dengan realita. Bukan kejadian nyata, sedikit mengambil fakta yang ada di lapangan. Ini hanyalah hasil kreativitas yang agak berlebih semata. Saya tidak ada hubungan dengan mereka. Mereka tidak kenal saya. Saya hanya ingin menulis karena merasa sudah cukup menjadi _silent reader_.

Jangan di- _copy_ ya, apalagi di- _paste_ karena saya buatnya pakai _stress_ yang terakumulasi abis sidang proposal skripsi. Kalau masih berani, saya kutuk nanti kalau situ mahasiswa, skripsinya jadi seret.

 **Warning:** Banyak _brands_ bermunculan di sana-sini bukan berarti promosi, tapi biar dapat _feel_ -nya. Judul tidak sinkron dengan isi. Jangan berharap yang iya-iya. (apanya?)

 _Writing style_ saya agak aneh jadi semoga bacanya bisa dinikmati. Kalau tidak nikmat maka nikmatkanlah.

~†~†~†~

Tao. Nama panggilan sederhana yang merupakan potongan dari nama asli, Huang Zitao. Beberapa orang terdekat memanggilnya Taozi atau _Peach_ , atau Xiao Tao yang artinya ' _little peach'_. Tapi ia lebih dikenal dengan sebutan panda karena kantung matanya yang hitam dan pipinya yang gembul. Orang-orang di sekolahnya bahkan mengenal Tao sebagai _kungfu_ panda karena ia merupakan atlet _wushu_ sekolah. Meskipun seperti itu, sifat Tao tidak sinkron dengan perolehan semua medali emas yang menghiasi kamarnya.

Jangan harap Tao bisa segarang wajahnya. Jangan harap Tao bisa segagah tingkahnya saat di pertandingan. Tolong, jangan berharap. Karena wajah Tao yang diam berkebalikan bagai langit dan bumi dengan sifat aslinya.

"Lu-ge…" Sebuah suara manja mendayu mengusik gendang telinga Luhan yang sedang menyesap matcha _bubble tea_ kesukaannya.

Luhan, pemuda berwajah anak 15 tahun yang mengenyam jenjang pendidikan di perguruan tinggi ternama semester empat itu pura-pura tidak mendengar. Apalagi menyahut. Maaf saja ya, Luhan itu mahal, kalau mau bicara harus ada bayarannya, pakai _US dollar_. Lumayan untuk beli YSL atau Beats _gold limited edition headset_ yang kemarin ditaksir sampai manajer toko harus turun tangan karena Luhan memeluk _headset_ itu sambil menangis. Iya, menangis tersedu sambil duduk dekat etalase di tengah toko yang ramai gara-gara _headset_ itu tinggal satu dan sudah dipesan orang lain, tinggal dibungkus rapi dan dikirim ke calon pemiliknya. Butuh dua orang mbak-mbak pramuniaga dan seorang petugas keamanan untuk memisahkan Luhan dengan _headset_ cantik itu. Ujung-ujungnya dia digiring ke kantor, dan Xiaoming, papanya, gagal _meeting_ demi menyelamatkan Luhan dan martabat keluarga yang ternodai demi sebuah _headset_.

Tapi tetap, Luhan, si kece mahasiswa jurusan Public Relationship ini tetaplah mahal. Buktinya kalau diundang jadi MC di _event game_ atau _music_ , _fee_ yang didapat sekali event cukup untuk beli sepasang sepatu Nike, dan makan-makan enak di _café_ selama seminggu. Luhan juga sering ikut seminar tentang PR dan Mass Communication, sekedar jadi asisten pembicara atau panitia dadakan yang diminta oleh pembicara utama karena lincahnya dalam berorganisasi. Lumayan bisa untuk minum _bubble tea_ selama sebulan dan melipir ke restoran _barbeque_ favoritnya dan Tao, sang adik berbentuk panda itu. Heran deh, kenapa dia bisa punya adik yang mirip panda dan tingginya menyaingi tiang jemuran di halaman belakang. Luhan jadi terlihat pendek kalau berdiri di sampingnya dan papanya.

"Lu-ge… Lulu-ge…" Suara manja itu sekarang disertai tarikan pada kemeja Givenchy biru tua yang baru Luhan perawani kurang dari dua jam yang lalu. Sepertinya pemilik suara itu tidak pantang menyerah. Seperti lirik sebuah lagu wajib nasional, ayo maju, maju.

Pemuda yang lebih tua itu menghembuskan nafas. "Kenapa Taozi? Baju _gege_ mahal nih, baru keluar dari bungkusnya tadi pagi. _Fresh from the oven_." Cerocos Luhan seraya memandang wajah kosong adiknya. Ah, iya, dia lupa kalau Tao polos dan agak kurang tanggap kalau diajak bicara.

Kedip. Luhan berhenti menyeruput _bubble tea_ -nya. Menatap wajah Tao yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. "Taozi? Kamu kenapa?" Luhan mulai panik. Jangan-jangan adiknya kesurupan? Kemarin sih Sehun, teman sekelas Tao sekaligus pacarnya sempat cerita kalau dulu katanya _café_ tempat mereka berteduh ini bekas kuburan. Hii… percaya tidak percaya, tapi ini ada bukti di depan mata. Eh, pacarnya Luhan seumur Tao? Aduh itu cerita untuk di lain waktu saja ya, maklum durasi.

"Memangnya baju bisa masuk ke dalam _oven_? Bukannya cara buat baju itu dijahit ya, gege? Apa Tao salah belajar waktu SD ya? Tao lupa," tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

Luhan ikutan _blank_ , menatap Tao dengan alis naik, mata membulat, mulut terhenti membentuk huruf 'o'. Makan hati. Pahit di mulut, perih di hati, panas di otak. "Itu kiasan, _didi_ -ku sayang," jelasnya dengan helaan nafas yang begitu dalam, sedalam samudra Pasifik.

"Oh." Bibir kucing Tao ikut membulat. "Jadi cuma baju Lu-ge aja yang di- _oven_ ya? Soalnya baju Tao ada di dalam lemari," tambahnya dengan senyum manis.

Dua puluh lima menit kemudian Xiaoming sang papa terpaksa mengutus Kim Joonmyun, sekretarisnya yang tiba menjemput kedua anak kesayangannya dari _café_ tersebut. Diketahui Luhan berlari menghambur ke dalam kolam air mancur dengan patung malaikat di depan _café_ selagi berteriak-teriak mengenai _oven_ dan baju bermerk sehingga cukup mengganggu ketertiban umum. Tao, sang adik hanya termangu menuntaskan _bubble tea_ miliknya dan Luhan yang sayang kalau dibuang. Sibuk mempertanyakan alasan Luhan yang memutuskan mandi di kolam. Kasihan ikan koi di sana, padahal Tao sering memberikan mereka remah roti sehabis pulang dari _café._

Joonmyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan menyeret Luhan ke dalam Maserati miliknya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya menggandeng Tao yang masih menerawang ke toko seberang. Rupanya sang adik hanya ingin meminta pada kakaknya untuk membelikan boneka panda yang bisa berbunyi di seberang jalan. Ah, boneka panda, tak sampai sepuluh meter jarakmu, tapi kenapa kita terasa begitu jauh? Ada seorang sekretaris merangkap _baby sitter_ dan seekor rusa rewel menghalangi kita. Pedihnya kisah cinta ini.

~†~†~†~

Oh Sehun, pemuda berwajah datar sedatar _skateboard_ biru metalik punya Tao yang sering Luhan aniaya itu sedang khusuk mengerjakan tugas literatur Mandarin dari Wang-laoshi, guru pengganti Song-laoshi yang cuti hamil. Sebenarnya lebih tepatnya menyalin tugas Tao dengan tambahan bumbu-bumbu yang tidak akan sedap dipandang. Sasaran empuk pulpen merah Frixion kebanggaan Wang-laoshi.

"Tao, nih, _thanks_ ya." Sehun menyerahkan kembali tugas Tao layaknya petugas upacara bendera hari Senin kemarin ditemani empat kata. Singkat, padat, dan belum tentu jelas.

Tao mengangguk kencang sembari mengulum _chupachup_ rasa cola, rambut hitam legamnya yang lembut ikut bergerak menutupi matanya. Sehun mendecih, "Sini," titahnya pada Tao yang langsung mendekat. Dirapikannya poni Tao dan diusap puncak kepalanya. "Ponimu sudah panjang, kapan mau dipotong?" tanyanya dengan aura seorang kakak.

Yang ditanya terdiam sebentar, tampak berpikir diiringi suara kecapan lidahnya menikmati rasa meletup _cola_ di mulutnya. Tak lama ia melepas lolipop dengan bunyi 'plop' yang membuat beberapa siswa di sekitar meja mereka panas-dingin disuguhi tontonan _rated M_ begitu. "Kemarin aku mau potong rambut diantar Lu-ge, tapi Lu-ge malah main air di kolam depan _café_ jadinya Joonmyun-ge jemput kita. Aku ngga sempat ke salon." Bibirnya mencebik sebelum melanjutkan kecapan salah fokus pada _chupachup_ -nya. Sepertinya seorang siswa berambut coklat gelap di barisan belakang kedua dari kanan sudah menyerah dan kabur ke kamar mandi, mengurus masalah penyempitan celana.

Pantas saja tadi malam Luhan mengadu soal Givenchy mahalnya yang berakhir tragis dan amis. Ditambah ceracauan aneh tentang _oven_ dan panggang-memanggang yang sukses membuat Sehun berhenti membuka kamus China-Korea untuk menyelesaikan tugas dari Wang-laoshi demi menanggapi curahan hati pacarnya. Sehun jadi penasaran. "Memangnya kemarin ada kejadian apa?"

Begitu Tao menceritakan kembali kronologisnya, pemuda berkulit seputih salju itu hanya bisa terdiam. Mengagumi kebesaran hati keluarga Huang terutama pacarnya yang masih bisa menjalani hidup tenang menghadapi seekor panda penggila puding karamel itu. Siapa bilang tenang? Ah, Sehun suka bohong begitu 'kan.

Tak lama Wang-laoshi masuk dengan senyum di wajah tampannya, mengenakan kemeja abu-abu lengan panjang buatan Alexander Plokhov yang digulung sampai siku. Nama lengkapnya Wang Da Lu, nama gaulnya Darren, berkat pengaruh pernah tinggal selama lima tahun di Los Angeles. Umurnya baru menginjak 22 tahun dan menjadi guru pengganti atas permintaan Wang Li Kun, _jiejie_ -nya yang merupakan wakil kepala sekolah bagian Kemahasiswaan. Niat Li Kun tulus, ingin memberikan adiknya pengalaman kerja sekaligus menempa mental sebelum adiknya terjun ke dalam dunia bisnis yang jauh lebih keras.

Tapi apa daya, kenyataan memang tak seindah ekspektasi. Adik Li Kun ini malah sibuk menjadi _stalker_ dadakan seorang atlet _wushu_ kebanggaan sekolah yang terkenal seksi tapi polosnya keterlaluan. Berkat keberuntungannya yang tidak sengaja melihat anak bungsu Huang Xiaoming latihan di gedung olahraga, meliukkan badan ke sana-sini, Darren resmi menjadikan Tao incarannya. Manis, pintar, kebanggaan sekolah, seksi, dan jangan lupa, badannya fleksibel. Pagi ini bahkan kedua kalinya celana piyama pria itu basah sejak menonton Tao latihan _wushu_ dengan toya seminggu yang lalu.

Darren mengeluarkan aura percaya diri dan wibawa yang mengagumkan. Kulit tan-nya yang seksi, tingginya mencapai 6 kaki, rambutnya hitam klimis dengan Sebastian Liquid Steel gel, wajahnya tampan dengan tulang pipi tinggi dan membuat para siswi mengagung-agungkan tanah tempatnya berjalan. Wajah Sehun langsung masam, berkebalikan dengan Tao yang masih sibuk mengecap manis lolipop-nya sembari membuka Instagram. Ternyata Gucci mengeluarkan koleksi baru. Hmm, mungkin pulang sekolah Sehun sudah punya agenda baru, menemani anak panda ke _mall_ karena Luhan masih sibuk di kampus sampai jam 6 sore nanti.

"Pagi anak-anak," sapa Darren. Senyum lebar yang membuat Sehun dan semua siswa berjengit kecuali Tao yang berkonsentrasi memilih model tas Gucci yang akan dibelinya. Semua siswa menjawab, ditambah pekikan dari beberapa orang siswi.

Guru itu menatap ke seluruh penjuru kelas hingga berhenti pada seorang siswa berambut hitam kelam yang sibuk dengan IPhone 6 miliknya. Duh, Darren jadi mau berganti posisi dengan IPhone-nya biar dapat perhatian lebih. "Tao-er," panggilnya dengan suara _bass_ -nya yang sensual.

Bulu kuduk Sehun meremang mendengarnya. Jijik. "Tao!" Bisiknya menyikut siswa di sebelahnya keras.

Tao yang terkejut spontan berteriak, "Sehun-ah, sakit tahu!" Rengeknya dengan chupachup yang masih setia bertengger di mulutnya buat Darren berubah pikiran ingin menjadi lolipop beruntung tersebut. Sehun hanya bisa menepuk dahinya sendiri. Dalam hati tentu saja, malu kalau _image_ dinginnya rusak hanya karena ini.

"Yang mana yang sakit? Coba sini _laoshi_ lihat." Tangannya terulur memegang bahu Tao. Yang dipegang hanya berkedip polos. "Tao-er nakal ya makan lolipop dan mainan _handphon_ e saat pelajaran berlangsung. Ck ck ck." Seringai menghiasi wajahnya yang berangsur-angsur berubah mesum. Di sebelahnya Sehun komat-kamit baca doa pengusir setan yang diajarkan mamanya dari kecil, tapi biasanya harus pakai air suci jadi mungkin itulah kenapa sekarang kurang ampuh.

"Tapi 'kan pelajaran belum mulai," jawabnya lagi.

Darren mengambil chupachup dari mulut Tao dengan gemas. "Ini sudah mau mulai, taruh dulu _handphone_ -nya." Nafsu atau tidak, kalau tentang pelajaran ia tidak akan ada toleransi. Tao mencebik, memasukkan _handphone_ ke dalam tas Gucci keluaran musim dingin tahun ini miliknya. Tadi dia bicara tentang toleransi ya?

"Buka mulutmu." Tao menurut, tanpa pikir panjang membuka mulutnya dengan bibir yang merah dan basah berikut matanya yang agak sayu karena cahaya dari jendela yang menyilaukan. Menerima jejalan lolipop yang kini berbentuk oval dari gurunya.

"Ngh… hmmhh…" Sontak Darren dan mayoritas siswa di sana meneguk ludah kasar demi mendengar suara yang vulgar dari bibir seksi tersebut. "Nghh… Laoshi terlalu kasar," protes Tao dengan suara sengaunya ditambah wajahnya yang memerah karena hampir tersedak. Diusapnya tetesan air liur di sudut bibirnya dengan _tissue_ kemudian ia mengangkat kepala, menatap sekelilingnya heran. Sehun hanya menghela nafas panjang. Kalau Luhan di sini, Wang Li Kun sudah tidak akan punya _didi_ lagi.

Yah, pendek kata dua jam pelajaran literatur Mandarin itu diiringi dengan gerutuan dan desahan tersiksa karena sesaknya ruang celana mayoritas siswa kelas 2-B. Semua itu hanya karena seorang Huang Zitao.

Tabahkan hatimu, Oh Sehun, kamu pasti bisa menjaga kesucian calon adik iparmu. Kalau sekiranya kamu ingin menyerah, ingatlah, jika seorang Luhan mengamuk, sendok _ice cream_ saja bisa menjadi senjata yang mematikan. Sehun masih bisa merasakan matanya yang bengkak, korban pelemparan sendok nyasar dari Luhan. Pria itu mengamuk karena kata-kata temannya, sang pacar yang tak berdosa dan fokus pada _barbeque_ -nya malah terkena getahnya. Mulai detik itu Sehun bersumpah membawa tameng berupa clip board ber- _sticker_ Captain America setiap kali jalan dengan Luhan dan teman bertelinga abnormalnya yang pacaran dengan seekor anak anjing yang kalau menggigit bisa rabies. Analogi yang bagus sekali Sehun, ia merasa ingin menepuk bahunya sendiri, bangga.

~†~†~†~

"Kris. Jangan. Harap." Luhan menekankan setiap kata pada seorang pria yang lebih jangkung daripada adiknya dan memiliki alis menyaingi semak-semak di belakang kursi taman tempat mereka duduk. Tatapan Luhan menajam.

"Ayolah Luhan, apa salahnya sih mengerjakan tugas di rumahmu?" rayunya sok imut. Kalau saja Luhan tidak ingat kalau Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris ini teman seperjuangannya sewaktu dia SMA di Vancouver dulu, sudah pasti jurnal materi seminar setebal 7cm untuk lusa nanti dari Professor Choi mendarat mulus di wajahnya.

"Pokoknya ngga boleh! Lebih baik di rumah Yixing, ya 'kan, Xing?" tuntutnya pada Yixing yang sedang di awang-awang memikirkan makanan apa yang dimasak oleh neneknya malam itu. Dia jadi ingin makan sup kepala sapi. Luhan mengernyitkan dahi melihat wajah Yixing yang sudah berada di dunianya sendiri.

"Ngga ah. Udah tiga kali kita ke rumah Yixing, meski aku suka dengan masakan buatan neneknya," di sini Luhan menyahut kesal 'Ya iyalah kau 'kan ngga pernah nolak makanan enak.' Kris dengan tenang melanjutkan, "kita harus adil untuk _rolling_ tempat. Itu kesepakatan kita di awal, ya 'kan Xing?" Kris menepuk bahu Yixing.

"Eh? Iya…?" jawab Yixing setengah sadar membuat Luhan tersenyum pahit.

Kris memamerkan giginya yang putih bersih bersinar, "Nah, ayo kita ke rumahmu, selagi masih jam 2 biar nanti Yixing tidak dicari neneknya seperti yang sudah-sudah." Sebenarnya Kris tahu alasan Luhan melarang temannya ke rumah.

Dulu waktu sekolah asrama di Canada, Kris sekamar dengan Luhan, _neat-freak_ yang hobinya menelpon ke rumah tanpa peduli kuota interlokal sangat mahal untuk ukuran siswa asing. Di sana Kris tidak sengaja berhasil membuka laci Luhan setelah mencoba untuk kesepuluh kalinya dalam sebulan terakhir. Oke, Kris mengaku dia sengaja. Dia penasaran siapakah didi yang Luhan panggil panda atau peach itu. Apa benar adik Luhan seekor panda? Karena sebuah _peach_ sangat tidak masuk akal, dan kalau panda, bukannya itu ilegal ya? Secara internasional, semua panda kan milik negara tirai bambu.

Demi mengobati rasa penasaran, Kris mencoba semua kombinasi yang dia ketahui, sampai akhirnya dia memakai kombinasi tanggal lahir _didi_ Luhan itu. Kenapa Kris bisa tahu? Karena Luhan dengan hebohnya berkonsultasi dengan Kris tentang hadiahnya yang cocok untuk adiknya sang penggila Gucci. Kris sempat mengintip tanggal ulang tahunnya di surat yang ditulis teman sekamarnya tersebut. Dasar Luhan o _verprotective_ dan posesif, kode lacinya saja pakai tanggal lahir adiknya sendiri.

Di sana Kris menemukan album foto keluarga Huang dan belahan jiwanya yang hilang. Huang Zitao. Di foto itu tertera umurnya 14 tahun dengan seragam olahraga SMP-nya berupa celana pendek sepaha dan kaus putih yang lumayan menerawang sehabis lomba basket air. Oh… senyumnya manis, rambutnya terlihat lembut, pahanya mulus, bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu, seksi… dan pikiran kotor seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun bernama Kris diinterupsi sebuah penggaris segitiga _stainless steel_ yang menghantam wajahnya telak.

Malam itu Kris menginap di ruang kesehatan dengan matron yang mengompres sisi kiri wajahnya yang bengkak bahkan warna biru di dahinya tidak hilang selama hampir dua minggu. Ia sampai harus meminum _painkiller_ selama lima hari berturut-turut dan antibiotik supaya tidak terjadi infeksi. Sewaktu Kris kembali ke kamarnya di hari ke-15, ia mendapati Luhan menyeringai dengan satu set penggaris dan busur dari _stainless steel_. Untuk mempermudah dalam pembersihan debu—untuk kasus Kris, darah—yang menempel di sana, jelas remaja berwajah malaikat bersifat iblis tersebut. Sejak saat itu Kris berpikir panjang jika harus berhadapan dengan Huang Luhan. Salah-salah bisa-bisa keluarga Wu kehilangan pewaris tunggalnya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Ducatti hitam milik Kris sudah di depan pintu masuk rumah Huang bersama dengan Subaru milik Luhan. Yixing tidak membawa kendaraan karena selama ini ia naik bus atau menumpang Luhan yang searah. Wajah Kris bersinar menyaingi teriknya sinar matahari, sedangkan Luhan menekuk wajahnya kesal, dan Yixing tetap memasang wajahnya yang biasa, hampa tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

Seorang asisten rumah tangga menyambut mereka dengan ramah. Buru-buru Luhan menarik wanita paruh baya tersebut, "Bibi, apa Taozi sudah pulang?" tanyanya berbisik.

"Sudah, bersama tuan Oh di kamarnya, katanya mereka mau pergi lagi," jawab sang asisten dengan penuh keibuan. Ya, bibi Tan merupakan asisten rumah tangga mereka sejak Tao masih balita. Bibi Tan sudah seperti ibu mereka sendiri yang memberikan kasih sayang dan perhatian hangat. Sejak umur 7 tahun Luhan sudah kehilangan sosok seorang ibu di kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa orang yang melahirkannya tersebut. Papanya tidak bisa mencari pengganti sang istri tercinta dan memutuskan hanya memakai asisten rumah tangga yang loyal dan mengerti kebutuhan mereka.

"Sehun di sini? Mereka mau ke mana, bi?" Luhan melirik ke arah Kris yang sudah menyamankan duduk di sofa dan Yixing yang sedang memandangi pigura yang berjajar apik di ruang TV sembari menggumamkan sebuah lagu.

"Katanya mau belanja. Luhan perlu apa? Teman-temannya mau makan apa? Biar bibi sekalian buatkan," tawarnya. Senyum terpoles di wajahnya yang dihiasi keriput halus tanpa mengurangi kecantikan naturalnya.

Luhan tersenyum lembut, "Tidak usah, bi. Nanti kami pesan _pizza_ saja, suguhkan minuman dingin saja bi, aku mau ke atas dulu." Bibi Tan mengangguk dan pergi ke dapur sementara Luhan menghampiri kedua temannya yang sekarang menonton Avengers Age of Ultron di HBO. "Hei, aku ke atas dulu ya, kalau mau minum, bilang saja ke bibi Tan," kemudian ia melesat ke lantai dua tanpa mendengarkan jawaban temannya.

Sesampainya di kamar Tao, Luhan mendapati Sehun memainkan Wii milik adiknya dengan wajah datar. Tanpa kata Luhan melewati pacarnya yang masih sibuk dengan _racing game_ dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang tidak terkunci, kebiasaan. Ia bisa melihat Tao mengenakan _bathrobe_ sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan _hair dryer_. Pemuda itu melihat IPhone 6 Tao yang tergeletak dekat _washtafel_ dan membukanya. Ia langsung mengerti begitu melihat update Gucci di _timeline_ instagram _didi_ -nya yang _fashionista_ itu.

"Kamu mau _shopping_?" Tao mengangguk, masih sibuk menyisiri rambutnya. "Keluarnya lewat pintu samping ya. Gege ada tamu," jelasnya. Padahal ia takut akan nasib Tao jika berada dalam radius sepuluh meter atau ada dalam jarak pandang seorang Wu Yi Fan. Luhan takut Tao yang terlalu polos itu diapa-apakan dan jadi trauma. Luhan 'kan sudah kenal dengan tabiat Kris, _one_ _night stand_ -nya bertebaran di mana-mana. Meski Kris mengaku hanya sampai tahap _making out_ tapi Luhan tidak bisa percaya. _Didi_ -nya yang terlalu sopan dan polos itu tidak akan mengerti dan berontak sekiranya Kris berhasil melakukan perbuatan yang kurang ajar terhadapnya. Membayangkannya saja tangan Luhan sudah gatal ingin melesatkan _boots_ End. X Tricker's miliknya ke wajah mesum Kris. Tapi sayang juga sih, nanti _boots_ -nya lecet.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya, "Yixing-ge ya? Aku kangen sama Yixing-ge," serunya dengan nada ceria. Dalam sekejap ia memakai _t-shirt_ favoritnya yang bergambar lambang Medallion—film garapan Jackie Chan—yang berukuran dua kali lebih besar dari ukuran badannya dan celana pendek dari American Apparel yang lebih menyerupai _boxer_. Remaja itu melesat turun tidak menggubris panggilan dari kakaknya yang penuh urgensi.

"Yixing-ge! Tao kangen!" Tao menghambur memeluk Yixing yang hanya mencapai matanya. Yixing mengikuti refleksnya untuk memeluk Tao sementara Kris yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut hanya ternganga membelalakkan mata. Tao dengan baju biasa terlihat lebih manis. Tao yang asli, dengan mata pandanya yang terlihat lucu, bibir seksinya yang menyunggingkan senyum polos, badannya yang ugh, makin seksi. Kris kecolongan _start_!

"Halo Tao-er, lama tidak bertemu ya." Yixing menepuk puncak kepala remaja itu layaknya mengusap seekor anak anjing yang bahagia menyambut kedatangan tuannya. Senyum manis akhirya terukir di wajah Yixing dengan binar matanya yang terlihat senang. Dari dulu Yixing ingin punya anak anjing tapi karena alergi dan penyakit yang dideritanya sang kakek dan nenek tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan cucu kesayangannya itu. Ehm, Yixing juga ingin punya seorang adik karena ia anak semata wayang dan sering merasa kesepian, jadi begitu ia bertemu Tao, lengkap sudah kebahagiaannya.

Lagi-lagi Kris terperangah. Yixing? Seorang Zhang Yixing bisa mengingat nama seseorang dengan benar? Seorang Zhang Yixing yang salah memanggil nama professor mereka sendiri saat presentasi penting yang berakibat fatal. Seorang Yixing yang bahkan butuh waktu sebulan untuk menghapal letak kelas mereka yang berada di koridor yang sama. Wow, mukjizat dari mana ini? Apakah jangan-jangan benar jika Yixing keturunan _unicorn_ yang air matanya bisa menyembuhkan? Oke, Kris, itu di luar topik. Kris tampak seperti ikan yang keluar dari habitat aslinya, berusaha menghirup oksigen melalui mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Berusaha mencerna situasi yang terjadi di depan matanya sementara ekor matanya menatap Luhan yang mengurut dahinya sendiri. Hmm, sepertinya manusia iblis berkedok malaikat itu tidak mengantisipasi hal ini, saatnya seorang Kris beraksi.

Kris berdiri, merapikan kemeja kotak-kotak merah Supreme x Comme Des Garcons yang dikenakannya sebelum menginterupsi celotehan Tao yang penuh semangat bercerita kepada Yixing yang ajaibnya terlihat fokus. "Hei, Taozi, namaku Wu Yi Fan, kau bisa memanggilku Kris," senyum yang bisa meluluhkan semua hati wanita terulas di wajah tampannya. Rambut pirang kecoklatannya terlihat berkilau dan matanya yang berwarna abu-abu gelap mengundang siapa saja untuk tenggelam bersamanya.

Tapi tidak untuk seorang Huang Zitao. Lupa ya kalau hidup anak itu hanya berkisar papa, _gege_ , wushu, _game_ dan _shopping_? Anak ini tidak akan mengerti yang namanya _flirting_. Maka Tao hanya mengerjap bingung. "Yifan-ge, temannya Lu-ge?" tanyanya berusaha mencerna kehadiran pria ini di rumahnya. Tao tidak pernah tahu kalau Luhan memiliki teman yang lebih tinggi darinya kecuali Park Chanyeol, pacar kakak sepupunya, Byun Baekhyun yang tinggal di blok sebelah.

Kris mengangguk senang. Akhirnya dapat perhatian dari sang pujaan selama tiga tahun. "Iya, jurusan kita sama, tapi _gege_ mengambil _dual degree_ , PR dan Management Business," tuturnya berusaha membuat Tao terpesona. Jantung Kris merasa ingin lompat saat Tao mendekat kemudian memeluknya dan mulai berbicara entah apa karena jiwa Kris sudah tidak ada di raganya. Benar ya mukjizat itu nyata, doa orang yang membutuhkan pasti dijawab dengan indah pada waktunya. Tanpa ragu ia membalas pelukan Tao, mencium aroma madu dari _shampoo_ L'Oreal yang dipakainya. Tubuh Tao memang sempurna. Rasanya hangat, kulitnya lembut, bagian belakangnya, ehm, empuk. Jadi ini rasanya surga ya? Tanpa disadari Kris tersenyum mesum dengan kedua lengannya melingkari pinggang ramping Tao, merayap perlahan ke arah bawah, pelan tapi pasti. Tubuhnya terasa pas di dalam pelukan Kris, seperti kepingan _puzzle_ yang menyatu dan saling melengkapi.

PLETAK. "ARGHH!"

Nah itu suara pemisahan kepingan _puzzle_ yang dilakukan tidak lain oleh seorang Luhan. Kris meringis, mengerjapkan air mata yang membasahi pelupuk matanya. Ia melihat dengan samar seorang berambut pirang pucat dengan kulit yang hampir transparan menarik tangan Tao dan Luhan dengan garang memandang Kris sadis sementara Yixing dengan tatapan menghakiminya. Kris setengah berlutut memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Apa sih yang Luhan pakai untuk memukulnya? Ia berusaha melihat sekeliling dan mendapati sebuah _boots_ End. X Tricker's berwarna coklat tua mendarat dengan posisi ganjil kurang lebih satu meter dari tempatnya bertelut. Oh. Pantas. Kris menutup matanya, tidak menghiraukan suara-suara di sekelilingnya yang bergema mempersulit dirinya beristirahat dengan tenang.

'Maafkan anakmu ini papa, maafkan Yifan yang belum sempat meneruskan bisnis keluarga kita. Semoga kalian mencari pengganti yang lebih baik dariku yang sudah mendekati sempurna ini.' Kris bergumam tak jelas.

 _To be continue…?_

 **Comment:** Saya lelah menunggu Yifan kembali pada Tao. Lelah mz, kzl. Saya cinta kalau mereka bersama. Btw saya author jadul yang vakum dan jadi _silent reader_ selama 4 tahun terakhir. OTP saya mulai dari fandom JRock, Death Note, LOTR, sampai Avengers. Saya bukan _fan_ dari _former band pairing_ ini. Saya ngga nge- _fans_ dengan mereka saat mereka masih di _boyband_ itu, tapi saya tahu mereka dari LJ sejak tahun 2012. Saya ngga benci dengan _boyband_ itu, malah senang kalau lihat cowok-cowok cakep. Tambahan, di negara ini ada konspirasi nama boyband itu dengan salah satu perusahaan yang mengeluarkan merk kopi baru. Pasti ada udang di balik bakwan.

Silakan komentarnya ditulis ya, pakai bahasa yang sopan, jangan lupa sesuai EYD biar enak bacanya seenak bakwan udang.


	2. There's A Reason Behind Every Decision

**Comments reply and explanation:**

Terima kasih bagi semua yang sudah membaca dan memberi komentar. Maafkan _typo_ di _chapter_ lalu, udah direvisi kok (duh bahasanya). Terima kasih banyak ternyata kalian menyukai gaya tulisan saya yang terlalu deskriptif ini. Diusahakan ke depannya untuk mengurangi _typo_ karena kebiasaan saya sekalinya ngetik harus lanjut terus sebelum _muse_ menguap. Untuk _genre_ sebenarnya _school universe_ , dan mohon maaf karena saya mahasiswa tingkat akhir malah ngga sengaja terlalu fokus di bagian _colleg_ e-nya.

Untuk yang merasa kenapa Yifan sifatnya begitu amat, saya terinspirasi dari trailer filmnya yang **Never Gone** , cek aja ke _youtube_. Untuk yang belum kenal Darren Wang, dia a _ctor_ yang main bareng Tao di film Jackie Chan, **Railroad Tigers** , kenapa saya bisa memasangkan mereka? Itu karena foto mesra mereka di _press conference_ bisa cek di 2rS6vnsZMD

Btw bagi saya, Tao itu ngga bisa dibilang ganteng, auranya _androgynous_ , saya merasa bersalah kalau bilang dia _handsome_ , lebih ke _gorgeous,_ _fabulous_ dan _sassy_. Dan saya penggemar Jackie Chan juga, sama seperti Tao. (Oke ngga penting.)

 **Warning:** Banyak _brands_ bermunculan di sana-sini bukan berarti promosi, tapi biar dapat _feel_ -nya. Saya lihat mayoritas penduduk Korea beragama Kristiani jadi ada istilah agama terutama Katholik Roma yang bermunculan. Maaf kalau ada yang merasa tersinggung.

 _Writing style_ saya agak aneh jadi semoga bacanya bisa dinikmati. Kalau tidak nikmat maka nikmatkanlah.

 **Chapter 2 There's A Reason Behind Every Decision**

Apa salah Sehun, ya Tuhan?

Pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu terlihat makin tak berwarna saat mobil yang dinaikinya menikung tajam. Badannya terguncang-guncang mengikuti arah mobil yang berkelok-kelok tajam, membungkamnya dan memaksanya menggumamkan nama Tuhan yang tak kunjung hilang dari bibirnya semenjak lima belas menit yang lalu. Pemuda itu mengeratkan pegangannya di _handle_ tepat di atas kursi penumpang tatkala untuk ke sekian kalinya mobil menukik demi memutari lapangan latihan yang cukup luas.

Biasanya Sehun hanya bisa ingat Luhan, tapi di saat seperti ini dia baru ingat Tuhan. Lagipula kondisi dia sekarang ini gara-gara mendengarkan perkataan Luhan, sang pacar yang begitu persuasif dan meyakinkan. Harusnya ia tidak pernah lupa kata-kata pastur Loren saat homili minggu lalu, kita boleh percaya pada manusia tapi hanya bisa yakin pada Tuhan. Salahnya sendiri terlalu yakin dengan manusia. Apalagi manusia semacam Luhan.

"Tao awas! AWAS TEMBOK! REM! INJAK REMNYA YA TUHAN!" Bukan, itu bukan jeritan Sehun. Suara itu berasal dari kursi penumpang bagian depan, kakak dari pengemudi blingsatan mobil ini. Sehun sendiri sedang sibuk berdoa demi keselamatan mereka semua, termasuk untuk pria paling jangkung di kursi belakang yang terontang-anting paling keras, komat-kamit meminta maaf pada setiap dosen dan _one night stand_ yang pernah dinistainya.

"Wuuiiiii!" sahut sebuah suara yang lagi-lagi bukan Sehun, lebih tepatnya berasal dari pemuda pendiam yang duduk di sebelahnya, Yixing. Tolong jangan fitnah Sehun ya, dia anak baik, rajin ke gereja, rajin bantu-bantu di panti asuhan milik mamanya, rajin mencuci mobil-mobil mahal papanya menggantikan tugas sang supir biar diberi uang untuk beli _game console_ baru. Hanya belajar saja yang kurang rajin. Intinya Oh Sehun anak baik, rajin, tidak pernah macam-macam, hanya mau semacam, turun dari mobil keparat ini dengan utuh tanpa kurang apa pun.

Tak lama mobil berhenti mendadak berjarak kurang dari 10cm dari sebuah dinding dengan _graffiti_ tengkorak dan tulisan _'keep out, dangerous!'_ berwarna merah. Semua yang ada di mobil itu menghela nafas lega tak terkecuali remaja berambut hitam dan bermata panda di balik kemudi. Ia setengah berbalik badan, mata hitamnya menyapu seisi mobil yang diam terpaku. "Bagaimana? Kira-kira Tao bisa lulus tes ngga?"

Luhan yang duduk di kursi depan dengan wajah kuyu hanya bisa berujar lemah, "Tunggu 3 tahun lagi ya, Taozi." Tangannya mengusap keringat dingin yang mengucur di wajah cantiknya, semua warna di wajahnya berangsur-angsur kembali. Dari sini dia bisa mendengar Sehun menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih pada Tuhan, dan suara serak tertahan Kris yang berjanji untuk menjalani hidup dengan lebih baik. Nafas mereka terdengar memburu.

"Asik ya? Bisa kita lakukan lagi?" sebuah suara lembut milik Yixing memecah keheningan yang serempak ditolak oleh ketiga orang yang masih waras dan sayang nyawa di dalam mobil itu. Enak saja, sekarang saja sudah untung mereka selamat.

"Tao mundurkan ya—"

"JANGAN!" Tiga suara kompak melarang remaja yang bersiap-siap memasukkan gigi perseneling, membuatnya cemberut. Sudah dikatakan sebelumnya kalau mereka masih terlalu sayang nyawa, masih banyak hal yang harus mereka lakukan dalam perjalanan hidup mereka yang terlalu singkat ini.

"Biar _gege_ saja," Tawar Luhan dan langsung melepas _seatbelt_ -nya kemudian turun dan membuka pintu kemudi memperlihat Tao yang bersungut-sungut meninggalkan singgasananya selama lima belas menit terakhir. Pemuda berambut sewarna kayu itu memundurkan Subaru miliknya setelah adiknya memasang _seatbelt_. Wajahnya masih cemberut. Astaga, kalau saja dia tidak ingat kalau anak panda ini adalah adiknya pasti sudah ditinggal di gedung parkir lantai lima yang gelap tadi. Biar menangis tanpa tahu jalan pulang.

Setelah tiba di _café_ dekat gedung parkir yang sempat mereka singgahi hampir setengah jam yang lalu, kelima orang pemuda itu turun dari mobil Subaru milik Luhan. Wajah pacar Luhan yang pucat tanpa warna mengguratkan kelegaan, tak berbeda jauh dari Kris yang hampir saja menciumi tanah tempatnya berpijak sebelum dia ingat untuk jaga _image_ di depan seekor anak panda. Ah, anak panda yang tanpa dosa membuat perutnya bergolak dalam arti yang kurang baik. Kris jadi ingat kenapa dia buru-buru keluar melompati Sehun di kursi tengah tadi, dia butuh mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang melesak ke kerongkongan. Jika kalian merasa Kris lemah, kaian salah, Kris merupakan tipe orang yang akan melompat dari tebing hanya demi _truth or dare_. Hobi Kris juga kebut-kebutan dengan Ducatti hitamnya bersama Chanyeol, _roommate_ -nya yang suka keterlaluan kalau main gitar sampai jam tiga pagi. Kursi belakanglah biang keladinya, semua getaran dan pergerakan sekecil apapun terasa dua sampai tiga kali lipat lebih nyata dari posisinya.

Luhan meletakkan tas ransel hitam MCM kebanggaannya di kursi kosong dekat jendela, di sebelah tas Gucci adiknya. Sang empunya sedang sibuk berceloteh pada Sehun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk buku menu. "Sehun-ah, aku mau ini, ini makanan Korea ya? Enak ngga ya? Kamu pernah makan?" dan Sehun dengan sabar menjelaskan. Luhan tersenyum simpul. Tidak, dia tidak pernah merasa cemburu dengan kedekatan pacarnya dengan adik kecilnya. Dia paham kalau Sehun menganggap Tao sebagai adiknya.

Di rumah Sehun hanya memiliki _hyung_ yang sudah pindah ke apartment sendiri dan bekerja di sebuah firma hukum, meninggalkannya sendirian bersama orang tuanya yang juga punya kesibukannya sendiri. Sehun bukan anak kecil, dia mengerti semua orang pasti memiliki waktu sendiri dan semua pekerjaan yang dilakukan keluarganya sebagian besar untuk kelanjutan masa depannya. Maka dari itu dia tidak protes dan berusaha mencari teman hingga berakhir dengan kedekatannya pada Tao, seorang remaja lelaki yang terkenal atlet sekolah, tapi ramah dan terlalu baik hingga pernah dijahili orang beberapa siswa tak bertanggung jawab.

Luhan ingat betul hari di mana ia bertemu dengan Sehun pertama kali. Hari itu adalah hari Rabu yang lumayan cerah, dan ia memiliki _job_ untuk menjadi MC di sebuah _acoustic event_ tak jauh dari kampusnya. Ia ingat berjanji pada Tao untuk menjemputnya tetapi acaranya mundur dan selesai dua jam dari waktu yang sudah ditentukan. Pemuda itu panik, begitu keluar dari _venue_ , ia mendapati hujan turun dengan derasnya, petir dan gemuruh bersahut-sahutan. Tergesa-gesa ia mengecek Iphone-nya dengan indikator baterai yang menunjukkan angka 5 persen. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menyalakan mobilnya, men- _charge_ Iphone-nya dan keluar dari parkiran. Hanya satu hal yang ada di pikirannya, Tao benci petir.

Di lain tempat, seorang remaja yang masih mengenakan pakaian _wushu_ meringkuk di pinggir dinding dalam gedung olahraga dengan wajah pucat pasi. Air mata sudah membahasi pipi gembulnya, bibirnya yang membiru digigit kuat, tangan dan badannya bergetar hebat sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Lampu gedung olahraga masih memancar terang kontras dengan pemandangan langit gelap dan taman sekolah yang temaram di luar sana. Terlihat seram dan Tao benci itu. Badannya semakin menggigil, tadi pagi jaketnya tertinggal di ruang TV, dan seragamnya berada di ruang ganti yang gelap. Ini salahnya sendiri kenapa bersikeras latihan sendiri dan lupa menyalakan lampu ruang ganti sejak awal memasuki ruang olahraga yang hampir sepi tadi.

Sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya membuatnya menengadah. Tiga orang siswa dengan seragam yang berantakan menghampirinya. Ia beringsut berusaha menjauh dari mereka, wajahnya memelas meski terbesit rasa lega jika ia tidaklah sendirian di sekolah. Meski Tao bisa _wushu_ sampai berhasil meraih tingkat internasional, bukan berarti dia berani jika berhadapan dengan hantu. Hantu mana mempan dihajar menggunakan _wushu_.

Seorang siswa yang paling tinggi menyentuh lengan atasnya yang terbuka tanpa ragu. ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Tao dan menanyakan perihal keberadaan Tao yang sendirian. Dua orang siswa lainnya duduk di depannya dengan cengiran yang sama mengganggunya, tapi tidak di mata Tao. Dia merasa bahwa semua siswa di sekolah itu adalah temannya maka ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Berjengit dan berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya saat mendengar suara petir menyambar tanpa ampun. Ketiga siswa itu saling melempar pandangan penuh arti sedangkan Tao memandang mereka dengan tatapan memelas, dia letih, dan ingin segera pulang. Setelah mereka menawarkan diri untuk menemani Tao ganti baju, remaja itu menurut meikuti mereka.

Tao memegangi tangan siswa yang hampir setinggi dirinya itu dan melihat salah seorang siswa yang mengenakan topi merah menyalakan lampu. Tanpa ragu Tao membuka lokernya dan mengambil baju seragamnya, biasanya dia akan mandi sehabis latihan, tapi rasanya hari ini dia rela badannya lengket asalkan bisa segera berada di kamarnya yang hangat, nyaman dan semi kedap suara. Ia melepas kaus tanpa lengannya dengan santai, tidak memperdulikan ketiga siswa lain yang sedang sibuk merekamnya.

Cahaya dari ruang ganti terlihat sampai ke koridor luar membuat Oh Sehun yang baru selesai dari perpustakaan berhenti melangkah. Sehun bukannya rajin, dia kena detensi dari guru Sejarah mereka karena mendapat nilai di bawah 60, ditambah tugas lima lembarnya hancur tersiram pistol air anak-anak di panti asuhan saat ia membantu ibunya kemarin—parahnya dia ketiduran sebelum mengerjakan ulang. Guru Sejarah itu dengan baik hati memberikan tugas tambahan baginya, melipatgandakan soal baru yang diberikan tentang Sejarah Dunia. Sebenarnya Sehun bisa saja mencarinya di internet, tapi gurunya ingin sumber dari buku, dan semuanya harus ditulis tangan. Ia menghela nafas memikirkan tugasnya yang belum rampung, berniat melewati ruang ganti olahraga itu sampai sebuah suara menghentikannya.

Remaja itu penasaran dan membuat pintu ruang ganti sedikit, diintipnya ke dalam. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat ada tiga orang siswa di sana tengah melakukan perbuatan tidak senonoh kepada siswa lain. Sehun perang batin. Apakah dia harus menolongnya? Bisa jadi mereka semua memang terbiasa melakukan itu, ia takut salah paham. Dipicingkannya matanya dan ia tercekat. Dia kenal wajah itu, wajah siswa yang duduk tepat di depannya. Siswa yang sering makan bersama beberapa orang siswa lain yang seringkali melakukan gerakan yang terlalu intim menurut Sehun. Baru saja ia ingin meninggalkannya posisinya, tapi suara erangan Tao yang terdengar seperti anak kucing itu membuatnya berbalik dan mendobrak pintunya.

Wajah Tao terlihat memerah, bibirnya yang sudah membiru kembali ke warna asalnya, nafasnya tersengal dan air mata menggenang di pelupuknya selagi seorang siswa menciumi lehernya. Sontak Sehun menyerbu, merebut paksa _handphone_ yang masih merekam kejadian itu. Dengan gesit ia menghapus video tersebut, mengambil seragam dan tas Tao kemudian menyeretnya pergi dari ruangan itu. Mengabaikan teriakan marah dan ancaman dari mereka, ia berbelok ke arah pintu keluar, membuka jasnya sendiri dan memakaikannya pada Tao yang masih memegangi kausnya. Remaja pirang itu berusaha berlari ke luar saat remaja yang digandengnya itu kaku. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Tao memucat, gemetar mendengar suara petir dan gemuruh. Tak habis akal, ia memakaikan _headset_ ke telinga Tao kemudian melanjutkan menuntunnya ke teras dekat area parkir.

Sehun bermaksud menelpon ke rumah untuk dijemput tetapi sebuah mobil berwarna putih mendekati mereka. Seorang pemuda berambut madu dengan payung besar berwarna ungu menghampiri mereka dengan khawatir. Dari sanalah Sehun mengenal Luhan. Setelah menceritakan peristiwa yang dialami Tao, Luhan menyelidikinya dan terbongkarlah maksud ketiga orang tersebut. Mungkin ini karena sifat Tao yang tidak pernah menaruh curiga, terlalu baik, dan barang-barang mahal yang selalu dibawanya. Mereka bermaksud menggunakan rekaman Tao sebagai _blackmail_ hingga adiknya itu mau memenuhi permintaan mereka dalam bentuk uang maupun barang. Ternyata kejadian itu sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya tanpa ada bukti yang kuat dan korban sebelumnya sampai harus pindah sekolah karena takut videonya tersebar.

Berkat kesaksian Sehun dan Luhan, ketiga siswa itu dikeluarkan dengan tidak hormat. Baik dari pihak sekolah maupun keluarga menuntaskannya tanpa ada berita yang tersebar. Karena jika sampai tersebar, dampaknya akan fatal bagi sekolah maupun siswa yang tertimpa masalah. Mulai saat itu Luhan menjadi semakin protektif terhadap adik semata wayangnya dan menobatkan Sehun untuk menjadi penjaga Tao selama di sekolah. Luhan percaya Sehun akan menepati janjinya.

Senyumnya semakin mengembang saat melihat Tao mulai mengajaknya bicara, " _Gege_ aku mau ini, dan yang ini, kata Sehun ini enak." Ah Tao, kepolosanmu itu satu-satunya hal yang menentramkan hari seorang kakak sepertinya. Luhan jadi ingat, setelah kejadian naas itu pun Tao hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan tidak menangkap apa yang diterangkan secara panjang lebar oleh kakaknya. _Didi_ -nya itu terlalu berharga. Maka dari itu dia tidak akan membiarkan seseorang macam Kris mendekatinya. Jangan kira Luhan takut untuk menghancurkan Ducatti yang dicintai oleh pemuda keturunan Canada itu. Membuang Kris ke antah-berantah pun akan Luhan sanggupi dengan senang hati.

Begitu Kris duduk di seberang Tao, ia merinding mendapati Luhan menatapnya tajam. Apa salahnya sih? Seharian ini dia hanya mengikuti mereka tanpa melakukan hal yang berarti, selain mabuk kendaraan yang meninggalkan wajahnya pias. Takut-takut Kris menatap ke arah Tao yang kini sibuk menyesap _strawberry popsicle_ yang dibelikan Yixing—memang memanjakan Tao adalah hobinya, hitung-hitung pelampiasan karena tidak memiliki seorang adik. Mata Kris tak berkedip merekam bagaimana lidah semerah _strawberry_ milik remaja itu bergerak menjilati permukaan _popsicle_ berbentuk roket tersebut. Naik turun, ke depan dan ke belakang, sesekali menjilati tetesannya di bagian bawah. Ia tidak tahu bagimana lanjutannya karena sebuah tas MCM sudah menutup pandangannya, membekapnya erat. Kris megap-megap.

~†~†~†~

Tao berdiri memandangi Xiaoming, papanya itu sedang melepas sepatunya dan menggantungkan jaketnya di _closet_. Begitu pria berusia kepala empat itu membalikkan badan, ia diterjang seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Senyum terulas di wajahnya, memeluk Tao dengan lembut, mengusap rambut anaknya yang menandingi gelapnya langit malam itu. Mereka tidak mendengar suara retaknya jantung milik seorang seorang pemuda di ujung koridor. Kris menahan nafas, ternyata saingannya lebih berat dari dugaannya.

"Bukan, bodoh," sebuah sendal bulu berhiaskan kepala panda sempat mampir ke belakang kepalanya. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan anak sulung pemilik rumah tempat Kris menginap. Luhan menghampiri papa dan adiknya yang masih sibuk mengobrol di depan pintu. Tao dengan suara manjanya yang merajuk dan Xiaoming yang menjawab tiap pertanyaan anak bungsunya dengan penuh kebapakan. Kris sadar begitu melihat wajah pria itu. Ternyata itu calon mertuanya, Kris langsung menyalaminya.

Tak lama Yixing dan Sehun ikut menyalami Xiaoming yang memasuki ruang TV, "Wah kalian menginap lagi ya?" sapanya ramah. Anak bungsunya masih setia bergelayut manja di sisinya dan bibi Tan membantu merapikan tas yang dibawanya ke kamarnya.

Sepertinya sikap ramah dan bersahabat Tao menurun dari ayahnya, Kris berpikir dari mana sikap Luhan yang jelmaan iblis itu berasal sebelum tersadar. Eh? Lagi? Berarti Yixing dan Sehun pernah menginap di sini? Tinggal serumah bersama Tao selama sehari semalam? Makan di meja makan yang sama? Duduk di sofa yang sama? Atau malah mandi di kamar mandi yang sama? Kris tidak terima.

"Nanti Yixing-ge mau tidur di kamar Tao lagi, papa." Sebuah suara mendayu yang mampu membuat jantung Kris marathon kini bagai menghujamkan tombak ke dalamnya. Apa tadi katanya? Yixing tidur sekamar dengan Tao? Tidur di ranjang yang sama? Yixing bisa mencium wangi Tao dari jarak dekat? Bisa menyaksikan wajah tidur Tao yang imut dan terbangun dengan senyumannya? TIDAK! Kris makin tidak terima.

"Paman, saya juga mau tidur bersama Tao," kalimat itu meluncur keluar dengan lancar dari mulutnya. Rupanya kepercayaan diri Kris melebihi tinggi badannya yang menjulang, tak tergugah dengan pelototan teman sekelasnya yang masih setengah jalan mengambil keripik kentang dari tangan pacarnya. Agaknya pemuda itu mulai tersadar betapa ambigunya kalimat itu saat melihat perubahan mimik muka Xiaoming yang perlahan-lahan menjadi gelap dengan aura mencekam meski tidak mempengaruhi aura anak kucing haus belaian milik Tao di sebelahnya. Oh, jadi dari pria inilah sifat dan perangai Luhan berasal, harusnya Kris tidak perlu meragukan pria di hadapannya ini. Sepertinya ini hari terakhir Kris bisa melihat wajah Tao dan menghirup samar wangi yang manis dari lehernya. Kris tamatlah riwayatmu.

Malam itu Kris hampir berakhir di teras kalau saja Tao tidak memohon papa dan kakaknya untuk memperbolehkan mereka tidur bersama-sama di ruang TV. Sebuah boneka panda setinggi pemiliknya itu pun dikeluarkan oleh Kris dengan bantuan Sehun selagi Yixing dan Luhan menggelar selimur dan kasur gulung di atas karpet, dan Tao menata bantal-bantal di atasnya. Rencananya mereka akan menonton Chinese Zodiac disusul Rush Hour sesuai permintaan Tao yang merupakan penggemar berat Jackie Chan dari kecil. Ia bahkan tertarik untuk berlatih wushu karena ingin seperti legenda perfilman dari China itu. Ia juga meminta dibuatkan kalung dengan bandul medali yang sama dengan yang ada di film Medallion. Tak terhitung juga berapa kali Tao berfoto dengan patung lilin Jackie Chan di museum Madam Tussauds Hong Kong tiap kali pihak museum mengganti penampilan patung _actor_ tersebut.

Saat Yixing pergi ke toilet, Kris memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan menggeser posisi duduknya yang pelan tapi pasti ke arah Tao yang berkonsentrasi menyaksikan film yang diputar. Tiap kali Luhan bergerak atau berbicara, Kris terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan aksinya lagi, menyelipkan tangannya ke punggung Tao yang bersandar pada boneka pandanya dengan santai. Wajah Kris memanas merasakan hangatnya suhu tubuh Tao, samar wangi sabun mandinya masih tercium, bahkan poninya masih agak sedikit basah membuat Kris tidak tahan untuk mengusapnya. Menyibakkan poni itu dan mencium keningnya yang mulus, turun ke peilipis, ke pipi, kemudian ke bibir merahnya yang sekarang sedang digigit-gigit menggoda iman Kris yang hanya secuil.

Kepala Kris hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari Tao yang terlihat menahan kelopak matanya untuk tidak menutup. Berkali-kali ia melihat Tao berkedip dan berusaha tetap terbangun sampai akhirnya bulu matanya yang hitam dan panjang menyentuh pipinya, deru nafas halus terdengar. Pelan Kris menyandarkan kepalanya di sebelah kepala Tao, merasakan rambut hitam itu menyentuh pipinya. Bahu yang tertutupi piyama lengan panjang itu menyentuh bahu Kris yang lebih lebar, menguarkan kehangatan yang sekarang ia syukuri dan nikmati. Seketika hening, Kris langsung waspada dan melirik ke sebelah, mendapati Luhan dan Sehun yang tertidur dalam posisi setengah berpelukan. Begitu ia melihat ke atas, Yixing sedang mematikan DVD player dan televisi sebelum merebahkan diri di sebelah Kris yang dikiranya sudah lelap. Tak lama suara nafas teratur terdengar bersahutan.

Setengah tak percaya Kris mengecek kembali keadaan teman-temannya sebelum akhirnya menyamankan posisi tidurnya di sebelah calon pasangan hidupnya. Tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping remaja yang tengah bergumam tidak jelas itu dengan lembut. Pemuda pirang kecoklatan itu merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua, kalau ini mimpi, Kris tidak akan mau bangun dan menghadapi kenyataan. Ia pun pergi ke alam mimpi berisikan masa depannya yang cerah dan bahagia bersama Tao.

Paginya pemuda itu terbangun dengan Tao yang masih lelap di pelukannya. Anak itu sudah bergeser dan kini menghadap ke arah Kris dan bersandar di dadanya, bibirnya menyentuh leher Kris dengan mesra. Jantung Kris _marathon_ lagi, tangannya memeluk pinggang Tao dengan posesif. Tubuhnya dan tubuh remaja di hadapannya menempel tanpa ada jarak yang berarti membuat Kris terdiam lagi. Di sela degup jantungnya yang terdengar nyaring di telinganya sendiri ia mulai menganalisis situasi dan kondisinya sekarang. Lengannya terlipat menyentuh perut kotak-kotak Kris dengan sensual, wajahnya tepat berada di dekat lehernya, bahkan lembutnya bibir Tao sudah bersinggungan dengan kulit leher dan rahangnya membuat Kris panas-dingin. Kris bisa merasakan kaki ramping Tao masuk ke sela pahanya, dan Kris teringat dosanya saat itu. _Morning wood_. Mimpinya tadi malam memicu menegangnya _manhood_ kebanggaannya yang sekarang terjepit di antara paha mulus Tao. Kenapa Kris bisa berkata seperti itu? Karena tadi malam anak panda itu hanya mengenakan celana pendek hitam American Apparel-nya yang mengekspos bebas pahanya.

Kris menahan napas merasakan pergerakan Tao yang perlahan meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Menunduk sedikit saja ia bisa mengecup bibir Tao yang menganggur. Kris dilema, mati-matian menahan hasratnya dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya menenangkan adik kecilnya yang menegang kurang ajar. Bisa-bisa dia keluar di sini dan diminta bertanggung jawab. Bukan berarti Kris mau menolak, tapi bisa-bisa dia dikebiri sebelum menggunakan miliknya dengan benar. Sebuah dehaman membuyarkan konsentrasinya, ia menengadah, kemudian menelan ludah membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa sekering Sahara.

Seorang pemuda pirang pucat menatapnya lurus-lurus menjanjikan penderitaan yang akan dialami Kris sebentar lagi. Kris melihat mata pemuda yang lebih muda tiga tahun darikan itu menajam, memerhatikan mulutnya yang mulai terbuka dan memanggil sebuah nama yang menggentarkan nyali Kris yang tidak seberapa. "Selamat pagi, Luhan." Dengan berat hati ia memutar bola matanya ke depan, tepat ke arah Luhan yang menguarkan aura pembunuh yang kental. Mata besarnya yang seringkali terlihat polos—di mata orang lain, bukan Kris—kini terlihat berkobar penuh amarah.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, suara teriakan menggema di penjuru rumah berlantai dua milik keluarga Huang, mengusik ketenangan sang supir pribadi yang sedang memoles Ford kesayangan tuannya dengan cermat. Yixing membantu Tao merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan sehabis anak itu menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka kemudian duduk di meja makan. Hari itu bibi Tan libur jadi Yixing yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk Tao. _Waffle_ dengan Nuttela _double choco_ favoritnya dan segelas susu hangat sementara Sehun mengunyah roti panggangnya dengan khidmat, tak menggubris suara hantaman dan penyiksaan yang terjadi di ruang TV.

Tao tampak mengerutkan keningnya sedikit sembari mengunyah potongan _waffle_ -nya. "Kenapa Fan-ge berteriak-teriak begitu, Xing-ge?" Tentu saja sebelum Luhan turun tangan, ia sudah mengungsikan Tao ke ruang makan bersama Sehun dan Yixing, ia tidak membiarkan Tao melihat adegan kekerasan semacam itu.

Yixing tampak berpikir sebentar kemudian menjawab dengan senyum lembut. "Mereka sedang reka ulang adegan dari film kemarin, Tao-er. Sekarang dilanjut makannya ya." Ia meneruskan memanggang _waffle_ untuk sarapan dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Adegan yang mana?" Tao tampak tertarik dengan pipi menggembung memakan sarapannya, olesan Nuttela menghiasi pipinya. Banyak ada keren di Chinese Zodiac yang ia saksikan tadi malam tapi rata-rata membutuhkan lebih dari satu orang untuk melakukannya.

Sehun meneguk jus jeruknya. "Adegan di pelabuhan, yang sebelum masuk kapal milik Coco," jelas pemuda itu asal dengan wajah seriusnya yang cukup meyakinkan.

Remaja di depannya itu mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau adegan di pelabuhan berarti butuh air, 'kan penjahatnya jatuh ke laut," tambah Tao.

BYUR. Suara Kris yang berpakaian lengkap jatuh ke kolam renang akibat berusaha kabur ke halaman samping dari Luhan dan raket nyamuknya.

"Nah itu suara airnya, sekarang habiskan sarapanmu, Tao-ya," ucap Sehun santai mengambilkan potongan roti bakar keju keduanya. Tao mengiyakan, melanjutkan makannya sementara Yixing menghampiri mereka dengan sepiring penuh _waffle_ yang masih mengepul dan mengusap noda cokelat di pipi Tao menggunakan _tissue_.

 _To be continue…?_

Note: _Waffle_ pakai Nuttela _double choco_ itu rasanya juara… coba deh. Dijamin nagih.


	3. Trust Me, It's not A Phase

**Comments reply:** I'm happy to see you all entertained with my absurdly written fic over here. Sorry I still not used with ffn interface and disappointed that I can't reply the comment one by one. Anyway, I successfully come up with another chapter despite work that I have, hope you guys enjoy it as much as I wrote it down. It made from my own tears and bloods, kidding tho.

 **Disclaimer:** I have a great power upon my fanfic and this story undeniably mine to post and edit. I only use their names for the sake of storyline. **You have no rights to copy and change the storyline under any circumstance.** I choose to ignore their real age gaps or hometown and create my own timeline. Yes, I'm that kind of people. Deal with it.

 **Warning:** **It contains GAY THINGS, man and man making out, and being sweet to each other. You've been warned.**

 **Chapter 3 – Trust Me, It's not a Phase**

Sebuah buku cetak Matematika terbuka lebar di pangkuan seorang remaja yang tergesa menulis di halaman keempat dari bundelan kertas soal yang terdiri dari soal trigonometri, limit dan turunan. Jika bukan karena ketiduran sehabis menonton pertandingan bola tadi malam, sudah pasti Tao selesai mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut dan tinggal menikmati perjalanan ke sekolah dengan tenang. Di sebelahnya Sehun juga masih sibuk bolak-balik mengoreksi jawabannya hingga meninggalkan sekaan hitam di kertasnya.

Kakak sepupu Sehun itu hanya melirik mereka sesekali sambil menggelengkan kepala mendengar mereka berdecak atau mengerang kesal tiap kali mobil bergoyang melewati jalanan ramai pagi hari. Wanita berambut pendek yang sedang senggang dari jadwal kuliahnya itu bersenandung pelan mencoba memecah suasana di dalam mobil yang cukup sepi. Lumayan kaget ditunjuk menjadi supir dadakan pagi itu setelah melihat wajah kusut adik sepupunya yang sarapan sambil menulis dengan kecepatan tinggi di meja makan. Sekali suapan satu soal, membuat Sehun terpaksa menyisakan setengah piring nasi goreng _kimchi_ -nya sebelum meloncat menarik Amber yang sedang menghirup _latte_ -nya ke mobil. Hampir saja Amber menyemburkan _latte_ -nya ke muka remaja pucat itu.

Erangan pelan keluar dari mulut anak berambut hitam yang kalau Amber tidak salah tangkap bernama Tao. Hmm, sepertinya anak itu begadang, lingkaran hitam di bawah mata terlihat jelas dan sedikit membengkak. Amber bernostalgia mengingat masa-masa SMA-nya yang penuh dengan tugas dan ujian. Pendidikan di Asia Timur memang terkenal dengan kurikulumnya yang sadis dan berorientasi pada pelajaran Matematika tingkat atas, bahkan SAT yang menjadi ujian masuk universitas di US dapat dikerjakan oleh anak SMA dengan presentase keberhasilan mencapai 80 persen. Maka dari itu Amber tidak banyak berkomentar dan berusaha menyetir stabil menuju Nanjing International School tempat kedua remaja itu menuntut ilmu. Yah, semoga bisa melewati masa sekolah dengan jiwa muda yang utuh. Berjuanglah adik-adik, Amber menyemangati dalam hati sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu.

Hari itu seperti biasanya, Tao mengajak Sehun pergi ke kantin demi membeli _pudding_ karamel kesukaannya yang dijual terbatas. Entah tujuan sang pemilik _booth_ ingin mengadu-domba anak murid atau bagaimana, yang pasti _pudding_ karamel incaran Tao hanya dijual sebanyak tiga lusin setiap harinya. Terdengar banyak ya? Tentu saja banyak kalau tidak dibandingkan 600 siswa dari tiga angkatan _IB Diploma Programme NIS_ itu. NIS memang sekolah berbasis bahasa Inggris, _IB Diploma Programme_ di sini merupakan program yang ditujukan untuk anak berumur 16 sampai 18 tahun yang setara SMA. Siswa asing dari Korea seperti Sehun sudah hal lumrah di sini, bahkan banyak juga anak dari pasar investor asing dan ekspatriat lain yang bersekolah di sini.

" _Pudding_ -nya dua," seru Tao cepat, masih terengah-engah sehabis berlari menyebrangi taman sekolah bersama teman sekelasnya yang hampir mati kehabisan oksigen. Penjualnya menggeleng tanpa senyum sama sekali membuat wajah Tao yang tadinya secerah cuaca di luar berubah mendung seketika. Ugh, Sehun mencium gelagat berbahaya dari bergetarnya bibir Tao dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Pemuda itu menelan ludah, jangan bilang kalau Tao akan kambuh.

Tao terisak, tangisnya pecah di tengah para siswa yang tengah memesan maupun membayar makanan mereka menggunakan sistem elektronik. Sehun gelagapan mendapat pandangan menuduh dari siswa yang mengerumuni mereka. Buru-buru ia menggenggam tangan Tao dan menariknya untuk duduk di bangku panjang dekat taman samping. Pemuda pirang itu pasrah bahunya basah dijadikan sandaran bagi Tao yang masih terisak pelan, saputangannya juga tidak selamat dari air mata temannya. Tangannya mengusap-ngusap bahu sahabatnya pelan. Ini semua gara-gara Mr. Barton yang menahan mereka terlalu lama di kelas dengan presentasinya tentang apa yang terjadi di dalam DNA setiap orang. Dengan baik hati Mr. Barton membubarkan muridnya dengan tugas esai seputar DNA yang sekiranya menarik dipresentasikan dua hari lagi di depan kelas membuat sebagian besar murid mengeluh pelan.

Ia menengadah saat merasakan hawa menusuk dari arah jam sebelas dan hanya bisa pura-pura bodoh sekaligus meratapi nasibnya untuk pelajaran Mandarin minggu depan. Di seberang sana, tepatnya di balkon ruang guru lantai dua terlihat Darren yang setia klimis dengan Sebastian Liquid Steel gel-nya tengah memegang kaleng teh hijau yang tak berbentuk. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, sejak tadi nyawa Sehun sudah berpulang ke pangkuan yang maha kuasa. Heran deh, kenapa sahabatnya sering mendapat penggemar layaknya mahkluk macam Darren dan Kris sih? Tampan sih, pintar juga, tapi sebelas dua belas sifat posesif dan cemburunya. Bukannya apa-apa, selalu Sehun yang kena getahnya meski dia tak bersalah sekalipun seperti sekarang ini.

Sebuah tangan terulur menyodorkan semangkuk _pudding_ karamel membuyarkan pikiran Sehun yang masih menepuk-nepuk bahu Tao. Hati Sehun mencelos begitu melihat senyum miring di wajah pria jangkung yang merupakan kakak kelas mereka. Memang ya kalau bunga tidak hanya dihampiri oleh seekor serangga, dan Sehun sebagai tukang kebunnya harus siap siaga mengantisipasi dengan pestisida yang tepat. Masalahnya makhluk-makhluk macam mereka sudah kebal dengan pestisida yang sering Sehun gunakan.

"Halo Taozi, ini _pudding_ untukmu." Zhoumi tersenyum lebar dengan sedikit berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan jarak pandang Tao. "Jangan menangis lagi ya," rayunya dengan suara lembut dan dalam yang berhasil membuat anak itu berhenti tersedu. Sehun merasakan pergerakan di bahunya, tanda bahwa temannya mulai terpengaruh kata-kata manis senior mereka. Tao duduk sedikit lebih tegak, matanya masih sembap dan pipi basahnya kini diusap penuh cinta dengan saputangan Adam Kimmel Foulard yang jauh lebih mahal daripada milik teman yang menjadi sandarannya.

"Untukku?" Tao mengerjap bingung sekaligus penuh harap.

"Tentu saja," pemuda itu tertawa renyah. Senyumnya semakin lebar mendengar kata terima kasih keluar dari bibir pemuda berambut kelam itu dan menonton dengan senang ketika anak itu makan dengan lahap.

Sehun juga heran, setahunya Zhoumi merupakan saudara jauh Luhan, tapi masih sempat-sempatnya modus. Atau mungkin dia hanya menganggap Tao sebagai adiknya? Entahlah, sejak masuk ke NIS ia sudah terlalu sering menyimpan rasa curiga kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya dan Tao. Dirinya takut kalau mereka baik karena ada maksud lain. Kalau dipikir lagi, sepertinya Zhoumi ini baru saja memiliki pacar anak kelas 2C, mungkin sekarang dia benar-benar tulus menolong temannya ini sebagai seorang saudara.

Pemuda pirang pucat tersebut mengerling ke balkon sekali lagi dan menangkap air muka Darren yang makin gelap. Agaknya ia berusaha menerka wajah Zhoumi dan menandainya. Sehun hanya berharap tidak akan terjadi hal yang menyusahkan ke depannya. Ia tidak naif, posisinya ini selalu tidak menguntungkan, cepat atau lambat pasti ada saja kesialan yang menimpanya. Bukannya ia pamrih berteman dengan Tao, hanya saja apalagi yang harus ia lakukan untuk melepaskan diri dari situasi begini? Apa perlu ia berdoa novena sembilan hari berturut-turut? Atau mengaku dosa tiap bulan? Ah, sepertinya dia harus mencoba semua itu mulai hari ini mungkin ditambah menyisihkan hari untuk membantu ibunya di panti asuhan atau mengecek salah satu toko milik ayahnya. Hitung-hitung menjadi calon menantu idaman untuk tuan Huang.

Perkiraan Sehun terbukti, seminggu kemudian ia mendapati dirinya di perpustakaan menghadapi literatur Romantisme Tiga Kerajaan dari dinasti Han untuk kemudian diceritakan kembali menggunakan bahasanya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia terkena detensi karena tugas yang ia buat secara serampangan tidak memuaskan standar yang diberikan sang guru muda tersebut, tapi bobotnya pasti berasal dari kejadian yang disaksikan Darren dengan penuh iri hati. Selagi ia membaca seksama, sahabatnya duduk di depannya, berusaha membantu sebisa mungkin karena Darren sedang mengawasi mereka sembari memeriksa tugas. Goretan pulpen merah Frixion menggema di lorong yang sunyi sementara Tao setengah berbisik pada Sehun sembari menerjemahkan kata-kata yang sulit ke dalam bahasa bahasa Korea menggunakan kamus. Sesekali Darren berdeham dan mengajak pemuda berambut kelam itu berbicara dengan suara berat membuat Sehun makin jengah dan merasa salah tempat. Oh Tuhan, semoga tangannya yang sudah pegal ini masih kuat untuk memegang sumpit saat makan malam. Masih ada sembilan puluh dua bab dan waktu detenseinya masih tersisa dua minggu lagi, Sehun menghela nafas panjang.

~†~†~†~

Tao tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan dengan semangat ke arah dua orang pria berbeda tinggi yang tampak celingukan di pintu masuk restoran. "Chanyeol- _ge_! _Bacon-ge_!" Tak lama dua orang itu duduk di meja yang sama.

"Taotao, aku sudah bilang jangan panggil aku _Bacon_ , namaku Baekhyun," jelas pria dengan _beanie_ coklat itu selagi mengambil sepotong _wafer_ dari minuman Yixing yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Sedangkan pacarnya, Chanyeol, sibuk mencomot daging yang baru selesai Kris panggang menyebabkannya gelagapan kepanasan kemudian meminum jus milik Luhan yang tak tinggal diam dan menghadiahinya dengan sambitan sumpit dengan nafsu membunuh. Di sebelah Luhan, Sehun menjauh memegangi _clip board_ biru dengan _sticker Captain America_ yang muncul entah dari mana tepat di depan wajahnya, masih berusaha menelan daging dan sayuran yang ia makan.

Tao mengerjap menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya. "Iya, _Bacon-ge_ ," jawabnya linglung melihat atraksi Kris secara brutal memakan daging yang masih mengepulkan asap sebelum tangan Chanyeol sempat menyergap.

"Baekhyun," ralatnya lagi masih asik mengunyah parutan keju dan _scone_ yang menjadi topping minuman Yixing. "Ikuti aku. Baek," tuntunnya lalu memakan _strawberry scone_ yang sempat dibelahnya.

"Baek…" Tao mengikuti perkataan kakak sepupunya dengan patuh.

"Hyun," lanjutnya berhasil menghabiskan potongan _wafer_ lainnya.

"Hyun." Tao berujar dengan anggukan kepala mantap.

"Baekhyun," tukas pemuda itu tak kalah mantap.

"Baekhyun. Baekhyun- _ge_ ," pemuda itu tertawa dihadiahi tatapan persetujuan dari Baekhyun.

"Anak pintar," pujinya. Pemuda yang paling pendek di antara mereka semua pun membuka suara melihat Luhan yang makin menjadi menganiaya pacarnya. "Hei hei! Luhan, stop memukul pacarku. Kris, makanlah dengan benar, kau bisa mati tersedak. Chanyeol berhentilah mengambil makanan orang lain, dan kau, _maknae_ , sudah cukup berlindung di balik _clip board_ -mu. Kalian semua kekanakan dan memalukan," sindirnya pedas. Memang selain Luhan, dia adalah orang yang berbicara paling banyak dan menusuk.

Yixing yang baru duduk di sebelah Kris sehabis menelpon ke rumah, memperhatikan minuman pesanannya kemudian bertanya dengan nada bingung, "Lho, _topping_ minumanku kok hilang semua ya? Kau yang memakannya ya, Kris?" Yang dituduh semena-mena melotot tak rela sementara Baekhyun, sang pelaku sebenarnya hanya tersenyum salah tingkah. Lima menit kemudian minuman baru dengan jenis yang sama sudah Yixing nikmati dengan riang tanpa setitik pun rasa kesal. Yixing lupa minta maaf atas tuduhan tak berdasarnya pada Kris.

Sebenarnya malam itu merupakan malam yang Kris rencanakan matang-matang untuk mendekati Tao, hanya saja lagi-lagi Luhan selalu merusak kebahagiaannya. Pemuda bersurai madu itu tiba-tiba muncul di restoran yang ia dan Tao sambangi. Dengan seenaknya pemuda itu membawa pacarnya dan Yixing kemudian memesan banyak makanan. Sebagai calon pacar, tentu saja Kris tak berani menolak permintaan Tao yang mengajak mereka makan dan mengobrol bersama. Padahal pemuda keturunan Canada itu sudah diam-diam menjemput Tao yang sedang latihan _wushu_ di sekolah. Ia sempat menonton penampilan sang Kungfu Panda itu dengan tampang bodoh dan mengharap sebelum akhirnya menunggu di luar saat seorang instruktur _wushu_ hampir melempar _nunchaku_ ke kepalanya ketika ia tengah membuntuti Tao ke kamar mandi. Setelah semua pengorbanan dan sikunya yang membiru akibat terbentur loker ruang ganti hasil mengelak dari ancaman instruktur Tao, ia tetap tak bisa menikmati waktu berduaan dengan calon pasangan hidupnya di masa depan ini.

Matanya sepat menonton adegan mesra Chanyeol yang sedang suap-suapan dengan Baekhyun, Kris 'kan jadi iri. Ia meneguk _cola_ -nya, berusaha melegakan kerongkongannya setelah menelan tiga potong daging panggang panas sekaligus. Yah, sepertinya tenggorokannya sudah lecet, bisa-bisa suaranya tambah seksi dan ia tidak bisa melakukan presentasi kepada para _supervisor_ di anak cabang perusahaan keluarganya besok pagi. Ini semua salah pemuda titisan malaikat maut itu.

" _Gege_ ngga apa-apa?" sebuah suara membuyarkan pikirannya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum lebar saat mendapati calon kekasihnya menatapnya khawatir. " _Gege_ makan terlalu terburu-buru, tenggorokannya ngga sakit?" tanyanya lagi setengah mendayu. Ah, Tao, kau dan sifatmu yang begitu manis dan perhatian, berkebalikan 180 derajat dengan kakakmu itu.

Kris memasang wajah memelas dan berakting bersuara serak sebaik mungkin, "Iya, tenggorokan _gege_ sakit, sepertinya lecet nih. Coba Tao sembuhkan _gege_." Mendengar itu Tao memajukan wajahnya dan mulai memandangi leher Kris meski itu tidak akan berpengaruh. Sementara itu wajah pria jangkung itu sedikit memerah, matanya menangkap sisa-sisa saus di ujung bibir Tao, tak membuang kesempatan ibu jarinya menyapu bibir kucing di hadapannya kemudian menjilat lelehan saus tersebut. "Hmm, sepertinya _gege_ akan sembuh kalau Tao yang menyuapi _gege_ ," cengiran terulas di wajah tampannya sementara pemuda berambut kelam itu terlihat bingung dan merona malu.

"Sialan kau Kris!" Sebuah protes dilontarkan disusul suara retakan keras dan jeritan tersiksa keluar dari bibir satu-satunya pemuda blasteran di meja itu. Sehun mendesah, sepertinya dia harus mampir ke toko buku untuk membeli _clip board_ baru, mungkin yang warnanya _silver_ biar lebih keren.

~†~†~†~

"Kau harusnya sadar diri," pemuda berambut sewarna madu itu membuka percakapan. Matanya yang besar memandang Kris tajam dan penuh ancaman membuat pemuda yang sibuk menyelesaikan laporan untuk cabang perusahaan keluarganya berhenti mengetik dengan wajah tegang.

"Aku kenapa?" tanyanya hati-hati. Luhan tidak dapat diprediksi, selain ia cukup kreatif menggunakan benda apapun sebagai senjata mematikan, ia juga lihai melakukan gerakan yang tak terduga dengan hasil yang cukup akurat dan menyakitkan. Apalagi di hadapan mereka terdapat dua buah gelas bekas minumannya dan Yixing serta sebuah buku menu dengan _hard cover_ yang berdiam cantik di sudut meja. Alarm di kepala Kris menyala, perlahan tangannya meraih buku menu tersebut, bermaksud menjadikannya tameng jika ada barang tak diundang melayang ke arahnya.

Wajah cantik di depannya mengeras, Kris sudah dalam keadaan siaga tiga. "Kau mendekati adikku, Tao, tangan kurang ajarmu seenaknya menodai tubuhnya yang masih suci. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu begitu saja?" pertanyaan itu membuat tenggorokan Kris tercekat.

Mengumpulkan wibawa dan keberaniaannya yang tersisa, ia berargumen, "Aku mendekati adikmu bukan tanpa alasan. Aku tidak mungkin menyakitinya. Niatku benar-benar serius." Mata coklat terangnya menyiratkan kejujuran yang Luhan tampik mentah-mentah.

"Kau berani berkata begitu saat jumlah _one night stand_ -mu dapat memenuhi satu kantin ini?" desisnya galak.

Siaga satu. Kris mengangguk pelan, buku-buku jarinya memutih akibat menggenggam ujung buku menu erat-erat. "Aku tidak berbohong Luhan, aku tidak pernah melakukan hal yang macam-macam dengan _one night stand_ -ku. Hal paling jauh yang aku lakukan adalah _making out_ , tidak pernah sekalipun aku maupun mereka telanjang bersama. Aku akui kesalahanku memang terlalu banyak, tapi bukan berarti aku membohongi perasaanku sendiri terhadap Tao. Aku tidak akan pernah membuatnya terluka dan menangis, kali ini saja, percayalah padaku," jelasnya panjang-lebar dengan nada memohon yang kentara. Perlu diketahui bahwa Wu Yi Fan adalah seorang pria yang memiliki wibawa yang tinggi dan dapat bersikap profesional serta ahli di bidang bisnis. Ia cukup disegani oleh teman, karyawan, bahkan dosennya. Yang patut disayangkan adalah sifatnya yang sering kali membuat dosen naik darah atas sikapnya yang memang serba tahu dan argumentatif atau sifat _player_ -nya yang sering menebar pesona meski ia tidak memiliki niatan lebih. Tapi jika dihadapkan dengan orang terdekatnya ia akan menjadi pribadi yang sangat berbeda. Seperti sekarang ini, ia dapat mengalah dan memilih mundur perlahan dengan argumen yang diberikan.

Pemuda tersebut menyipitkan matanya sangsi. "Kau yakin? Aku masih ingat beberapa tahun silam kau memandangi foto Tao yang masih SMP dengan gelagat menjijikan. Aku tahu pergaulan di Canada memang lebih bebas, tapi tetap saja, kau mencumbui foto adikku dan berpikiran kotor sudah membuatmu masuk ke _blacklist_."

Sial, kenapa ia menghabiskan _cola_ -nya? Sekarang tidak ada lagi minuman tersedia yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membasuh tenggorokannya. Mata Kris tak fokus, dilihatnya sekilas Yixing yang membaca dengan khusuk tak memperdulikan perdebatannya dengan Luhan. Ah, memang makhluk itu akan selalu memisahkan diri jika terjadi hal yang mengarah ke perselisihan. "Aku minta maaf atas tindakan tidak terpujiku waktu itu. Aku akui aku penasaran dengan adikmu seperti yang sudah aku jelaskan dulu. Tindakanku memang lancang dan kau patut marah. Tapi saat ini aku memang sangat serius dengan Tao. Niatku benar-benar tulus untuk mencintainya. Percuma jika kau sudah menghalangiku untuk tidak mendekatinya semenjak kedatanganku ke China dua tahun lalu, karena aku pasti akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik baginya," jelasnya lagi sedikit berjengit di bawah tatapan menyelidik Luhan.

Luhan terlihat berpikir dalam-dalam dan itu merupakan lima menit terpanjang dalam hidup seorang Wu Yi Fan. Lidahnya terasa kelu saat ia melihat pemuda itu membuka mulutnya, "Kuberi kau satu kesempatan." Mata Kris melebar mendengarnya. "Kau harus memanfaatkan sebaik-sebaiknya." Jantung Kris berdetak dengan irama samba di balik rusuknya.

Ia mengangguk, wajahnya yang sempat memucat menyiratkan kelegaan. Akhirnya ada secercah harapan. "Pasti, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Meski aku tidak berjanji jika bibir adikmu masih suci akhir bulan ini," candanya dalam sekejap lupa situasi dan kondisi. Buru-buru ia meraih buku menu dan menaruhnya di atas kepalanya tepat pada waktu sebuah jurnal hampir menghantam kepalanya, menghasilkan bunyi debum mengerikan saat jatuh ke tanah. Kris mengulum senyum, mulai sekarang ia bisa membaca gerakan Luhan.

Kemudian dengan tak elitnya sebuah buku filosofi setebal enam ratus halaman menamparnya hingga ia terpelanting keras ke belakang. Prediksi Kris tidak sampai akan adanya serangan kedua. Wajahnya terasa berkedut-kedut, badannya ngilu dan harga dirinya jatuh dijadikan tontonan gratis seisi penghuni kantin yang mundur teratur menjauhi meja mereka. Mata coklat keemasan Kris menangkap judul buku tersebut, hmm, sepertinya ini buku yang dibaca oleh Yixing sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Pemuda itu duduk di lantai memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit, sepertinya ada bagian yang membengkak, sisi wajah sebelah kirinya kebas sementara tangan sebelahnya mengambil buku malang tersebut.

"Jaga mulutmu, Kris, dan jangan lupa hadapi papaku dulu," ia memperingati dingin dan melanjutkan menandai jurnal yang tadi menjadi senjatanya dengan _marker_ hijau dan jingga. Huang Xiaoming, rintangan terbesar setelah Luhan yang pastinya tidak akan main-main pada orang yang ingin menjadi teman special anaknya, Kris tidak mungkin lupa. Pria itu sifatnya sangat kontras; ramah tapi bisa berubah ganas, penyayang tapi bisa mematikan. Apakah Kris harus memperbesar usahanya di Canada terlebih dahulu baru menghadap sang calon mertuanya? Atau haruskah ia bersimpuh di depan Huang Co. seharian dengan spanduk besar yang berisikan permohonan izin mendekati anaknya?

"Eh, bukuku mana?" Sebuah suara memecah kesunyian hingga Kris merasa sesosok tubuh membayanginya. "Kok ada di bawah sama kamu, Kris? Kalau mau pinjam harusnya bilang dulu, mata pembatasnya hilang lagi, aku 'kan jadi lupa halaman berapa." Suara nasihat dan protesan Yixing yang kembali sehabis mengambil pesanannya membuat Kris tambah meringis. Pada saat inilah ia mempertanyakan keputusannya untuk memilih teman seperti makhluk-makhluk macam mereka. Ah, Kris, kau juga makhluk yang tidak sempurna, jangan asal menuduh dan menyalahkan orang lain begitu.

 _To be continue…?_

 _._

 _._

 **P.S.:** If you interested to talk about **Yifan, Tao, or western movie** , or simply delighted to talk to me, find me on twitter **_annannnn**

Definitely will answer your opinion and idea about my fic there. Indonesian (Bahasa) is warmly welcomed. Just please use the appropriate language with the right punctuation and all. **Don't come up with their former band because I have no idea about inside jokes whatsoever.** I merely did some research just for the purpose of making this fanfic. See you there. With love, Annannnn


	4. NOT AN UPDATE, ADA PLAGIATOR

NOT AN UPDATE TAPI ADA YANG PLAGIAT FF SAYA

Hai, sebelumnya saya sudah melalang-buana di dunia ff sejak 2009 dengan fandom the GazettE, ScReW, dan 12012 juga Alice Nine yaitu JRock.

Saya punya 2 blog yaitu xellonich . livejournal . com dan xellonich . blogspot . co . id (hapus spasi yang tidak perlu) saya lebih aktif di blogspot tapi karena wajar itu bahasa Indonesia. Semua blog AKTIF DARI SEKITAR TAHUN 2010 di mana saya MASIH ANAK SMA. Dulu saya pakai nama Sachino atau Sa dan nama blog atau akun saya selalu xellonich

Saya udah buat banyak ff dan merasa semuanya baik-baik aja dan bodohnya saya tidak pernah mengantisipasi adanya PLAGIATOR.

Ff saya yang berjudul NIX, NUMB dan NOSY dengan karakter Ruki dari the GazettE, Wataru dari 12012 dan anak terakhir Byou dari ScReW. Saya pilih mereka karena memang MUKA MEREKA YANG MIRIP. Coba aja googling.

FF itu diplagiat oleh FELICIA KIM atau FELICIA KRYSTAL atau FELICIA CHRISTAL.

Ternyata akun FELICIA memang meminjam akun ffn CHRISTAL ALICE. Akun ffn Christal Alice ternyata terdiri dari beberapa author, ada Christal Alice sendiri, Felicia Kim dan Clarisha. Saya baru saja konfirmasi dna clear masalah tadi malam.

Kenapa saya baru tahu? Karena baru saja saya cek update ffn KrisTao dan menemukan post dari Skylar Otsu yang ternyata akunnya deaktif. Judul ff yang di-post akun itu yang ternyata pakai nama Christal Alice itu LOCKED OUT OF HEAVEN DIGANTI PAIRING KRISTAO.

.

Pertama: LOCKED OUT OF HEAVEN SERIES (waktu di akun Christal Alice pair-nya fandom BTS, di Skylar Otsu pair KrisTao dan WufanTao) memplagiat dua dari threeshot NIX-NOSY-NUMB (Wataru dari 12012, Ruki dari the GazettE, dan anak terakhir Byou dari ScReW) milik saya.

-Link dari blogspot (hapus spasi yang tidak perlu):

-NIX oneshot xellonich . blogspot . co . id / 2010 / 11 / nix - oneshot . html ? m = 1

-NOSY (sequel dari NIX) xellonich . blogspot . co . id / 2011 / 08 / fanfic - nosy - sequel - of - nix - one - shot . html ? m = 1

.

Kedua: DEAREST PAIN (pair Jimin x Yoongi, Jimin x Suga, dan Hoseok x Yoongidari boyband BTS) memplagiat GOOD NIGHT MY DEAREST PAIN (pair Reita x Ruki, Reita x Uruha, dan Kai x Ruki dari band the GazettE).

-Link dari blogspot (hapus spasi yang tidak perlu): xellonich . blogspot . co . id / 2011 / 05 / good - night - my - dearest - pain . html ? m = 1

.

Ketiga: VIOLET (pair Taehyung x Jungkook dari boyband BTS) memplagiat EMERALD (pair Shou x Saga dari band Alice Nine).

-Link dari blogspot (hapus spasi yang tidak perlu): xellonich . blogspot . co . id / 2010 / 12 / emerald - one - shot . html ? m = 1

.

Saya anak IPA jadi di ff itu terselip kefrustrasian saya saat ulangan IPA tentang rangka tubuh manusia. DAN FELICIA KIM SEMENA-MENA MENGGANTI DENGAN FANDOM BTS. Bukannya saya benci fandom itu ya, tapi coba dipikir ff yang dibuat dari hasil pelampiasan dan dicicil pelan-pelan pakai research malah DIPLAGIAT SEMBARANGAN, kesal kan kalian?

Dan ternyata semuanya SUDAH DIHAPUS oleh Felicia dari akun ffn Christal Alice. Sekarang kalau mau cek ke akun itu, semua stories HILANG dan caption di bio-nya diganti 'Christal Alice is a TRASH.' Padahal Christal Alice bukan yang menge-post ketiga ff di atas.

Tolong ya sebar post ini bahwa FELICIA KIM seenaknya memplagiat dan meng-cut sana-sini fic saya. maaf saya jahat dan kasar tapi jujur aja ya, siapa sih yang ngga akan benci anak KURANG AJAR? Kalau bisa ke fandom BTS juga yang udah muja-muji ff buatan saya yang diplagiat dia. KALAU MAU NULIS PIKIR PAKAI OTAK JANGAN CUMA BISA COPY PASTE BUAT MALU AJA.

.

Btw Christal Alice pernah follow twitter saya waktu username-nya masi **xellonich** dan sekarang twitter saya berganti jadi **_annannnn** , dia pakai username **christal_alice** kalau ngga salah. Saya udah bilang saya ngga akan follow orang yang ngga saya kenal dan dia bilang ngga apa-apa. Ternyata CRISTAL ALICE memang JUJUR, dia menjadi KORBAN, dan udah jadi salah satu reader saya dari lama sejak masih 2012 dan saya masih aktif menulis pairing Reituki dari the GazettE dan Tora x Saga dari Alice Nine.

Urusan saya dengan Chistal Alice sudah CLEAR tapi TIDAK DENGAN FELICIA KIM, kalau kalian menemukan ada lagi kesamaan dari ff mirip FELICIA KIM, PM saya open atau bisa mention saya ke **_annannnn**

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya dan komentarnya, saya tidak akan menghapus post ini untuk mengkonfirmasi soal FELICIA KIM yang sembarangan **memanfaatkan** akun Christal Alice.

Untuk mood atau muse nulis, tenang aja, saya udah dari tujuh tahun lalu suka nulis, jadi masalah begini ngga akan menurunkan mood saya. Kalian bisa menunggu sampai tanggal 10 Juli untuk update fanfic baru saya, RED RIDING HOOD dengan dark fantasy theme. Maaf jadi promosi juga. : )


	5. Denial is not Just A River in Egypt

**Disclaimer:** I have a great power upon my fanfic and this story undeniably mine to post and edit. I only use their names for the sake of storyline. **You have no rights to copy and change the storyline under any circumstance.** I choose to ignore their real age gaps or hometown and create my own timeline. Yes, I'm that kind of people. Deal with it.

 **Warning:** **It contains GAY THINGS, man and man making out, and being sweet to each other. You've been warned.**

.

 **Chapter 4 – Denial is not Just a River in Egypt**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cappuccino_ menetes membanjiri aspal mengotori sepatu Adidas ZX Flux hitam keluaran terbarunya, ia tak bergeming dan menatap nanar pemandangan di depannya. Rasanya baru seminggu yang lalu mereka menyetujui hal yang sama, menapaki jalan yang sama, memiliki mimpi yang sama. Oke, yang ini Kris kurang yakin karena mimpi dia dari kemarin sudah _rated M_ atau malah gelap sama sekali. Sedangkan ia yakin mimpi remaja berambut kelam yang sedang menulis diawasi seorang pria itu berhubungan dengan _dessert_ dan _games_. Pemuda yang dideklarasikan sebagai duta _Management_ pada tahun ini pun mengendap-endap di belakang pohon dengan memakai kacamata hitamnya sementara orang-orang yang lewat menatapnya curiga.

Sebenarnya apa sih yang membuat pemuda blasteran ini begitu nelangsa? Di seberang sana ada seorang pria berpakaian necis bersama seorang pemuda—yang katanya adalah calon pasangan hidupnya—sedang makan di _café_ hanya berdua. Mengobrol berdua sambil memakan _cake_ dan seporsi besar _ice cream_ bersama. Tidak ada orang ketiga di antara mereka. Kesempatan besar untuk Kris mengisi posisi tersebut meski ia enggan dan tetap membeku di tempat dalam keadaan setengah membungkuk menyembunyikan diri dengan ranting dan daun.

"Mama, paman itu sedang apa?" Seorang ibu tergesa menarik anaknya menjauh, mungkin ia menyangka Kris seorang pedofil yang berniat menculik sedangkan tersangkanya masih sibuk mengintai dengan gelagat yang mengundang perhatian orang yang lalu-lalang.

Pria necis itu menyuapi remaja di hadapannya dengan _cake_ miliknya sendiri, dan Kris melongo melihat remaja itu memakannya dengan senang hati. Batin pemuda itu menjerit kala matanya menangkap pergerakan pria perebut calon pacar orang itu mengusap sisa krim dari ujung bibir Tao. Ah, akhirnya Kris berhasil menyebut nama sang calon. Ia tak berkedip disuguhi pemandangan menyakitkan begitu, mungkin beginilah perasaan _one night stand_ -nya yang sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya. Nyeri juga ya, Kris meringis.

"Kris, kau sedang apa?" sebuah suara kalem mengusik kegiatan pengintaian abal-abal Kris. Ia menoleh, seorang pemuda berwajah tanpa ekspresi dengan beberapa kantung belanjaan menyapanya. Menggamit tangan pemuda itu, Kris mengajaknya ikut setengah membungkuk di balik pohon.

"Yixing, kau lihat itu? Kau kenal dia tidak?" tanya Kris menunjuk si pria necis yang sembarangan menepuk kepala Tao sambil tertawa. Sok tampan sekali dia, jelas Kris jauh lebih baik darinya, lebih kaya, lebih keren, sombongnya dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya adik malaikat maut itu lebih memilihnya daripada Kris yang jelas-jelas memberikan kode keras. Yah kalau memberikan kode pada Tao, sama saja dengan memberikan permen pada anak kecil, tidak akan dikembalikan. Bukan berarti Kris mau memberi permen pada anak kecil dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan ya, dia masih punya _image_ yang harus dijaga.

Yixing menaruh sebagian kantung belanjaannya dan memperhatikan dengan seksama, ia mengangguk. "Tentu saja, itu Tao, adik Luhan." Hening, Kris tuli sekejap. Pemuda itu memandang teman kuliahnya setengah prihatin setengah berniat ingin menghanyutkannya di sungai Yangtze. Rasanya ia ingin mengambil obeng, membuka otak Yixing dan mengencangkan sekrup yang sekiranya longgar di sana, Kris lelah sendiri. "… dan orang di seberangnya itu 'kan… sepertinya gurunya? Atau mungkin sepupunya? Atau pamannya? Atau—" Kris berdesis menyuruh Yixing diam. Pemuda itu menurut saja, ia mengambil kantung belanjaannya, mengeratkan pegangannya dengan benar.

Mata Kris melebar, dia harus memisahkan mereka berdua. "Xing, aku—" ia mendapati sisinya sudah kosong. Menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sosok Yixing, ia menemukan pemuda berambut coklat itu sudah duduk di dalam bus dengan tenang pulang menuju ke rumahnya. Kris hanya bisa mengelus dada melihatnya. Sabar Kris, orang sabar bisa punya pacar adiknya Luhan.

Di dalam _café_ itu Darren tertawa menyaksikan Tao yang makan dengan semangat menggebu. Hari itu Tao merupakan satu-satunya murid yang mendapat nilai A plus dalam ujian literatur Mandarin dan sebagai hadiahnya, sekaligus modusnya, ia mengajak Tao makan sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Anak itu memilih _ice cream_ dan _cake_ , dan Darren mengajaknya ke salah satu _café_ yang Tao pilih sendiri. Sebenarnya ia lebih menyukai makanan yang gurih, tapi demi remaja di hadapannya ini, dia rela saja jika harus membuat janji dengan dokter gigi besok pagi.

Remaja bermata panda itu dengan giat melahap sendok demi sendok _ice cream_ dengan s _hort cake_ , M&M, parutan coklat dan _jelly bean_ sebagai _topping._ Guru muda itu takjub melihat gunungan manis tersebut perlahan-lahan berkurang dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan isi dompetnya, ia mempertanyakan kekuatan perut muridnya itu. Tangannya mengangsurkan _cake_ -nya yang masih utuh. "Ini, sepertinya kau lebih membutuhkannya," senyum terulas di wajah tampannya.

Tao mengerjap memandang _cake_ itu sebentar lalu kepada gurunya, yang ditatap tiba-tiba begitu menjadi salah tingkah. Bibir kemerahan itu terbuka, " _Laoshi_ tidak mau makan?" Mau kok, mau makan kamu, batin Darren menjawab makin ngawur.

Pria itu tersenyum, "Nanti saja, itu buatmu kalau Tao masih lapar." Tanpa ragu ia mencicipinya, krimnya sangat ringan, kejunya terasa meleleh di lidah dan _cake_ -nya sendiri sangat lembut, perpaduan yang pas. Tao menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"Terima kasih, _laoshi_ ," ia melanjutkan makannya lagi dengan Darren yang memperhatikannya, senyum tak pernah hilang dari bibir seksinya. Hmm, sepertinya _red velvet_ yang baru dibeli Xiaoming, sang papa, akan bertahan di lemari pendingin sampai besok. Sementara itu Kris di seberang sana resmi menumpahkan setengah isi gelas kertasnya ke aspal dan seorang petugas keamanan sudah menegurnya merespon laporan dari beberapa orang tua yang curiga pada pemuda itu. Lihat saja, dia akan protes kepada sang malaikat maut, maksudnya Luhan. Sekarang lebih baik ia segera menemui polisi yang berjaga di lokasi perbelanjaan itu karena Ducatti kesayangannya itu mendapatkan gembok merah di roda akibat parkir sembarangan di tepi jalan.

~†~†~†~

Xiaoming menatap pemuda yang tersenyum canggung di hadapannya. Pemuda pirang kecoklatan yang membawa tiga kotak _pizza_ berukuran jumbo itu mengangguk pelan, nyalinya menciut akan tatapan curiga dari pria yang memasuki usia empat puluh tersebut. Ia datang sesuai dengan saran Luhan, membawakan _Hawaiian pizza_ kesukaan calon mertuanya, mencoba menciptakan kesan yang baik saat kesan pertamanya gagal, jika tidak ingin dikatakan hancur—ketika ia diusir ke teras dengan sebuah bantal dan selembar selimut sebelum Tao menyelamatkannya. Kris juga sengaja datang dengan Lamborghini-nya untuk membawa hadiah lain berupa dua botol _wine_ dari tahun 1970 dan satu stel Armani yang baru saja ia jemput dari butik. Entah Kris mau pendekatan atau langsung lamaran, yang penting persiapannya mantap.

Pria itu bukanlah orang yang mengerikan, hanya saja gerak-gerik Kris mengandung sejuta makna yang dua per tiganya condong ke arah minus. Untung saja Luhan tidak membongkar rahasia besar tentang _one night stand-_ nya Kris, bisa-bisa ia dilarang menginjakkan kaki di kediaman Huang untuk selamanya. "Cari siapa?" tanya Xiaoming setengah berbasa-basi, setengah mengancam. Tubuhnya mungkin tak setinggi Kris, tapi auranya begitu pekat membuat pemuda itu sedikit ragu meneruskan niatnya, apa tuan Huang sedang mengalami pekan yang buruk? Mungkin kalau ia datang besok, suasana hati pria itu akan membaik?

"Saya Wu Yi Fan, saya ingin bertemu dengan Anda, tuan Huang Xiaoming," Kris memamerkan senyum terramahnya. Sedikit bingung, pria itu mempersilakannya masuk hingga mereka duduk di ruang tamu bertema modern minimalis dengan jajaran pigura foto keluarga Huang. Pemuda itu melihat sekilas jajaran foto-foto Tao yang beberapa hari lalu dipandanginya lamat-lamat sampai Luhan memukul punggungnya ketika ia mulai menerawang jauh. Saat itu jika tidak ada Sehun yang melerai, mungkin Kris berakhir teronggok berdarah-darah menjadi korban kesadisan Luhan yang bersiap dengan pigura kaca di tangannya.

Kris menaruh kotak _pizza_ itu di hadapannya, "Ini saya bawa sedikit _pizza_ , silakan tuan." Ia menyangsurkannya perlahan, mengamati mimik wajah Xiaoming yang tidak berubah. Jantungnya berpacu melihat pria itu balas menatapnya. Kris mungkin bisa berbicara dengan penuh percaya diri di hadapan koleganya yang rata-rata adalah CEO dari perusahaan ternama sampai duta besar. Sekarang di hadapan Xiaoming, dia tidak lebih bagaikan seorang anak anjing yang mengais dibukakan pintu. Pintu maaf sekaligus pintu ke kamar anaknya. Untuk yang terakhir Kris memang terlalu muluk.

"Ini untuk apa ya? Anda mau menyuap saya?" tanyanya, matanya yang mengingatkan pada Tao menajam membuat Kris gelagapan ditembak begitu.

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan. "Bukan tuan Huang, ini hanya sekedar buah tangan untuk bertamu," jelas Kris mempertahankan wajah profesionalnya. Berulang kali ia memperingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Huang Xiaoming juga manusia biasa sepertinya, bukan harimau yang akan mengoyaknya jika ia sedikit saja melakukan gerakan tak terduga.

"Untuk apa bertamu ke sini?" Skak mat. Jantung pemuda itu melewati satu degupan. Alasan yang sudah dipersiapkannya matang-matang sejak tadi buyar seketika.

"Itu—" ucapan Kris terputus melihat Tao menyergap masuk hanya mengenakan _oversized sweater_ coklat muda dan _boxer_ biru dongker yang menutupi paha atasnya. Matanya merekam cermat kaki jenjangnya yang terekspos bebas, Kris ingin sekali berperosotan di sana atau menandai leher mulusnya. Ia menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering.

"Papa!" panggilnya manja, pipinya tampak sedikit menggembung, dan bibirnya mencebik, sepertinya anak itu sedang kesal. Kris iri, ingin sekali bertukar posisi dengan Xiaoming saat ini. Pria itu tengah dipeluk anaknya yang mengadu tentang kecurangan Sehun saat mereka bermain _racing game_ di Wii dan sekarang ia harus merelakan _red velvet cake_ yang membeku di dalam lemari pendingin untuk sahabatnya. Tangan Xiaoming mengusap rambut kelam anaknya dengan sayang dan menjanjikan untuk membelikan yang baru besok. Kris mengerjap mendengarnya, kesempatan emas.

"Saya bisa membelikannya sekarang, paman." Tawar Kris penuh modus. Siapa tahu Xiaoming luluh melihatnya yang sangat bisa diandalkan dalam membahagiakan sang anak bungsu. Setengah jam kemudian dia sudah berada di depan kassa Skyways Bakery and Deli yang menyediakan berbagai macam jenis kue dan roti Eropa. Kris membawa dua kotak kue yang cukup besar, menaruhnya hati-hati di kursi depan dan melajukan mobilnya kembali ke kediaman keluarga Huang.

Bisa dikatakan Kris sukses menarik hati sang calon pacarnya sekali lagi, dihadiahi pelukan yang hampir membuatnya terlena kalau saja Sehun tidak menepuk bahunya dan menunjuk ke arah pintu di mana dua pria Huang lain berjalan masuk. Hampir saja Kris diusir keluar untuk kedua kalinya, untung saja mereka hanya melihatnya yang sedang memotong _red velvet cake_ untuk Sehun dan Tao yang dengan senang hati melahapnya. Hatinya riang saat semuanya berjalan lancar sampai Tao tidak sengaja meminum _wine_ milik Luhan—Kris yang menuangnya ke dalam _mug_ atas permintaannya—dan langsung ambruk. Remaja itu terlihat linglung dengan wajah memerah, bergelayut di leher Kris yang pasrah membawanya ke dalam kamar.

Tao mengerang memeluk lehernya, Kris bisa melihat ke balik _sweater_ itu saat ia menunduk. Tulang selangkanya terlihat jelas, _nipple_ berwarna kecoklatan itu terlihat menyembul akibat udara yang cukup dingin. Kuatkan dirimu Kris, menyerang calon pacar yang sedang mabuk bukanlah sikap seorang _gentleman_ , apalagi di hadapan orang tua dan saudaranya. Butuh waktu hampir satu jam untuk melepaskan tautan lengan Tao pada leher pemuda blasteran itu. Sepertinya remaja berambut hitam itu tipe _clingy drunker_ yang akan memeluk seseorang dan menggumamkan kata-kata tak jelas membuat pemuda yang menggendongnya cukup panas-dingin. Jika saja mereka hanya berdua, Kris sangat rela menghabiskan malam dengan Tao yang bermanja-manja memeluknya sampai pagi nanti dan mungkin mengenalnya lebih _jauh_ dan _dalam_. Sayangnya itu hanya harapan semata, Luhan berhasil melepas cengkraman Tao dan Xiaoming membenarkan posisi tidur anaknya itu sebelum menyelimutinya.

Setelah berpamitan baik-baik pada keluarga Huang—minus Sehun yang memiliki misi untuk menyikat habis satu kotak _pizza_ sendiri—akhirnya Kris resmi mendapat restu untuk ke jenjang lebih jauh. Xiaoming tersenyum ramah padanya, bulu kuduk Kris meremang. Senyum pria itu mengingatkannya pada senyum Luhan, ada bahaya mengintai. Refleks Kris menelusuri sekitar mengecek jika sekiranya ada barang-barang yang dapat digunakan sebagai senjata oleh pria yang berdiri menutup pintu rumahnya. "Kau anak dari Wu Chaoxiang, bukan?" Kris mengangguk mengiyakan. "Katakan padanya Selasa depan aku ingin mendengar presentasi langsung darimu," wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Baik, paman. Jadi, apa aku bisa mulai berpacaran dengan Tao?" tanyanya hati-hati. Telapak tangannya basah oleh keringat yang membanjir.

Pria itu menaikkan salah satu alisnya, Kris waspada bersiap untuk meloncat menghindari apa pun yang mungkin meluncur ke arahnya. "Semua tergantung pada presentasimu. Kalau kau tidak sesuai dengan standar, jangan harap bisa bertemu anak saya lagi. Oh, satu lagi, saya alergi dengan nanas. Selamat malam, Wu." Pemuda itu mematung di depan pintu yang menutup. Berjalan ke dalam Lamborghini-nya, ia mencerna kata-kata Xiaoming. Presentasi di depan para CEO? Itu gampang, dia pasti bisa melakukannya tanpa kesulitan berarti. Yang ia pertanyakan adalah siapa yang akan menghabiskan tiga kotak _pizza_ tadi?

Luhan memakan _pizza_ -nya dengan lahap, wajahnya terlihat cerah mendapat makanan kesukaannya tanpa perlu susah payah mengeluarkan biaya. Biar saja Kris yang susah, papanya juga tidak akan mungkin makan _Hawaiian pizza_ yang jelas-jelas mengandung nanas jadi dia dan pacarnya berbaik hati menampungnya. Pemuda itu tidak terlalu mengambil pusing pada ayahnya yang mengamati label _wine_ favoritnya yang dibawa Kris tadi, Merlot, sedangkan papanya memilih Shiraz yang lebih kaya dan sedikit pedas. "Lu, kau yang menyuruh pemuda tadi membawa semua ini 'kan?" Luhan hampir tersedak mendengar pertanyaan papanya. Buru-buru ia menghabiskan _wine_ -nya dalam sekali teguk, cara yang sangat tidak elit.

"Tidak kok, dia berinisiatif sendiri," sangkal Luhan yang mengoleskan _tabasco_ pada potongan _pizza_ selanjutnya. Di depannya, Sehun resmi menuntaskan satu kotak sendirian dan kini meneguk _cola_ -nya dengan tenang, sepertinya dia harus sering-sering menginap saat Kris berniat mengambil hati tuan Huang. Lumayan mendapatkan makanan gratis tanpa harus merasa segan pada Luhan dan keluarganya.

Pria itu menghela nafas. Dia sudah mengerti jalan pikiran anak sulungnya itu. "Jangan memanfaatkan orang lain, Luhan. Jangan membuat adikmu harus bersama orang yang tidak pantas untuknya," nasihatnya sedikit menyindir.

Pemuda berambut sewarna madu itu membela diri, "Kris baik kok, dia yang paling cerdas dan sukses di angkatan kami. Bahkan dia sudah memiliki perusahaan sendiri di Canada, sikapnya juga sangat perhatian pada Tao." Minus _one night stand_ yang bertebaran dan pikiran mesumnya tiap kali melihat Tao, lanjut Luhan dalam hatinya.

Xiaoming hanya bergeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan anak sulungnya. Semoga saja penilaiannya benar, ia ingin menghindari kejadian yang sama setahun yang lalu di mana Tao benar-benar tak mau mengeluarkan suara dan linglung tiap bertemu orang baru. Tao tidak mengalami trauma, tapi sifatnya seakan stagnan tanpa perubahan yang berarti. Jika Luhan sudah mengerti apa yang salah dan benar sejak masuk SMP terlebih ia pernah bersekolah di luar negeri yang lebih terbuka dan multikultural, pikiran Tao benar-benar masih belum ternoda. Kadang Xiaoming merasa sangat takut untuk membiarkan Tao keluar dari kotaknya yang nyaman. Ia masih belum berani mengizinkan Tao pergi ke mana pun sendiri, anaknya itu payah dalam membaca peta dengan GPS sekali pun bahkan ia tak membiarkan Tao untuk pergi ke sekolahnya sendiri. _Overprotective_? Memang ia adalah pria yang seperti itu, melindungi semua yang dicintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Ia bahkan mengatur nomornya dan nomor Kim Joonmyun, sekretarisnya, di _speed dial_ Luhan dan Tao. Alat pemancar? Xiaoming sudah menyisipkan di IPhone dan tempat pensil yang biasa Tao bawa, bahkan hampir setiap kali Tao memakai jam tangan yang berbeda, pria itu berhasil memasang alat transmisi tersebut di sana. Anak bungsunya memang paling ia manjakan sebagai bentuk balasan pada istrinya yang sudah meninggal. Wajah Luhan boleh saja mirip dengan mendiang istrinya, Angela, tapi sifat Tao-lah yang mengingatkan pria itu pada istrinya. Setiap kali ia melihat senyumnya, setiap kali ia menghadapi sikap manisnya. Jadi wajar bila Xiaoming melakukan semua itu, tidak ada yang berlebihan.

~†~†~†~

Minggu siang itu Sehun baru pulang misa dari gereja dan berniat mengajak Luhan untuk menonton Now You See Me 2 yang baru keluar. Sayangnya Luhan sibuk dengan tugasnya dan di sinilah Sehun, duduk di atas _queen size bed_ milik Luhan dan memainkan PSP-nya selagi pacarnya mengetik dengan kecepatan cahaya untuk menyelesaikan _paper_ -nya. Dua puluh lima menit kemudian pakaian Sehun berupa kemeja Givenchy abu-abu dan _bowtie_ hitam terlihat berantakan akibat ulah Luhan yang kini duduk di pangkuannya sibuk mencium. Tiga kancing teratasnya sudah terbuka, PSP dan _bowtie_ miliknya sudah terlempar entah ke mana sementara tangannya menelusup ke balik _t-shirt_ yang pacarnya kenakan. Mengusap punggung mulusnya, menelusuri rongga mulut Luhan yang manis dan hangat, perlahan ia merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Luhan semakin ganas menciuminya sedangkan Sehun membalasnya dengan brutal, merenggangkannya kedua pada Luhan dan berusaha menanggalkan _sweat pants_ -nya yang mengganggu.

"Luhan- _ge_ , Sehun-ah, main Just Dance sama Tao yuk…" suara itu berhasil membuat Luhan meloncat dari atas tubuh pacarnya dan Sehun mendesah. Lagi-lagi kegiatan mesranya diganggu anak panda itu. Tak lama Tao tersenyum pada Luhan yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Senyumnya sedikit menghilang melihat Luhan yang terengah-engah dan bibirnya yang memerah, tak jauh beda dengan keadaan Sehun. "Bibir _gege_ kenapa? Kepedasan?" tanyanya dengan kernyitan di dahi. Luhan mengiyakan tanpa pikir panjang dan Sehun pun diutus menemani Tao sementara Luhan pergi mengambil makanan di dapur.

Beberapa lagu sudah mereka mainkan, Tao terlihat kelelahan dan tertidur dengan posisi bergelung layaknya anak kucing di atas ranjangnya yang putih bersih. Sehun mengerling sebentar sebelum mendekatkan diri pada Luhan yang selesai membereskan kekacauan yang sempat mereka buat saat bermain. Pemuda pirang itu menciumi leher pacarnya dengan lembut, membuat tanda kemerahan di bawah tulang selangkanya sementara Luhan mengerang pelan melingkarkan lengan rampingnya di leher Sehun. Baru saja mereka akan memulai ciuman panas, Luhan mendorong Sehun keras hingga ia terjengkang ke tumpukan DVD yang tentunya cukup keras untuk meninggalkan luka memar. Pemuda pucat itu meringis sementara Luhan mendatangi adiknya yang terlihat merengek ingin tidur siang bersamanya. Gagal sudah acara bermesraan mereka hari itu, tidak jadi ke bioskop, tidak jadi melakukan hal yang lebih pula. Pada saat inilah dia berharap Tao punya pacar sendiri agar ia tidak merusuhi kegiatannya bersama pacarnya. Sehun berharap Kris berhasil meluluhkan hati tuan Huang Xiaoming, menjadi kekasih resmi Tao, dan membiarkannya berpacaran tanpa gangguan dengan Luhan. Semoga saja, mulai detik ini doa Sehun selalu menyertaimu, Kris.

 _To be continue…?_

 _._

 _._

 **Comments reply (silakan** _ **di-skip, no pressure**_ **) :**

Terima kasih atas semua komentar kalian, dan saya terharu membaca masih banyak yang peduli tentang _plagiator_ meski nama saya mungkin baru kalian dengar di _fandom_ ini hingga mungkin ada yang kurang percaya kalau saya _author_ lawas. Maaf saya terkesan sangat sombong dan emosional dengan _post_ yang lalu. Saya baik dan ngga menggigit kok, dan **kalau merasa** _ **add**_ **saya di** _ **facebook**_ , tolong **PM di** _ **facebook**_ dulu ya, kita kenalan dulu yuk. : )

Terima kasih atas semua kata-kata penyemangatnya, untuk para sesama _authors_ maupun _followers_ dan yang sudah menjadikan _fic_ saya _favorite_ kalian, serta untuk _silent readers_ (kalau ada) maaf ya saya jadi curhat panjang lebar segala padahal yang mau kalian baca adalah _fic_ -nya.

 **Untuk** _ **guest**_ **bernama Yoongi,** yang malah memberi selamat karena nama Christal Alice katanya sudah jelek di fandom BTS, ini memang mau menyindir atau menertawakan ya? Saya sudah meminta maaf kepada _author_ yang bersangkutan, dan bersiap sedia membantu klarifikasi, jadi jangan menyulut api yang sudah padam ya. _May God bless you._ : )

 **Thanks to reviewers:**

 **junma10, cici fu, sukha1312, hunexohan, Zitao Jiejie, LVenge, yuikitamura91, Lovara, KrisTaoTao, koko krunch, Alroy Wu, munakyumin137, tao6800, celindazifan, Ammi Gummy, (guest) Nakemi Ido, sariputri383, Rhy TaemZi, Peach Prince, HanRinnie, (guest) love taotao, BlackCrush, rararerunie, zitaofans, URuRuBaek, priyanka marquez, Crstllce30, Skylar Otsu, shitao47, TaoTaoZiPanda,**

See you next chapter, and please watch Tao's new MV, **Black White AB Style** on his **official** channel. He looks gorgeous and pretty af. That smokey makeup suits him, sooooo pretty. And I'm still questioning the appearance of black and silver goldfishes. Someone please enlighten me. :"")


	6. Announcement

Semua fanfic sudah saya pindah dan lanjutkan di Wattpad 13AnnAnnnn. Jika memang berminat membaca silakan kunjungi Wattpad saya. Terima kasih bayak atas semua dukungan, dan komentarnya.


End file.
